We Thought You Dead
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: A sultry voice echoed off the large trees of the Shire. She sang the song of her people, or what was left of them anyways. Metal clacked against each other on her body as she walked, showing that she was armed and prepared for whatever lay ahead. Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there! I just wanted to thank all of those who left such nice comments on Going With You. I was really worried about it, but everyone expressed the want for a continuation of the story. Since it was written as a complete one shot I thought to myself, well I must be doing something right, might as well make a story with our stubborn little dwarf. :) So without further ado here is We Thought You Dead. (This is a different storyline so don't get confused by trying to remember things from the other story.)

Disclaimer-Don't own the movie/book/ Thorin :'( Sad I know. But I own the OC! :)

* * *

_"Far over the Misty Mountains Cold."_

_"Do dungeons deep, and caverns old."_

A sultry voice echoed off the large trees of the Shire. She sang the song of her people, or what was left of them anyways. Metal clacked against each other on her body as she walked, showing that she was armed and prepared for whatever lay ahead. Though she enjoyed being outside, she never glanced over to admire the greenery, she did not have the time. She had one destination and one destination only, and she would not become sidetrack by something as simple and a few pretty moonlit flowers dancing in the wind as she walked by.

* * *

"Hobbits are remarkable light on their feet and can go undetected if they choose too. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins." A tall man leaned against his staff, gazing down into the unapproving eyes of his friend. He clearly was not of the dwarf race, nor was he a hobbit or elf. He was a wizard and wise in his age.

"Fine, we'll do it your way then. Get him the contract." A deep baritone voice ordered out what he wanted and soon there was a large piece of parchment that was thrusted into the hands of a young, rather scared looking, hobbit.

"What say you Mr. Baggins? Will you be accompanying us on our journey?" The wizard known as Gandalf asked, a small smile daring to slip onto his thinning lips. He watched as Bilbo began to read the contract, mumbling out things that he was having trouble pronouncing.

"W-What is this? Lacerations?"

* * *

_"We must away, ere break of day."_

_"To find our long-forgotten gold."_

The shining lights of a small village came into her view. She must be close to her destination, close to seeing those again after sixty long and grueling years of separation. Her body, laced with scars and burns from that faithful day was a constant reminder of how lucky she was. How lucky that she managed to crawl out of that place with her life. Even if it was hanging in the balance and she was so close to death she could feel his icy breath upon her lips. He begged to take her that day, but the stubbornness of a dwarf was no match for him.

_"The pines were roaring, on the height."_

_"The winds were moaning, in the night."_

Memories, pushed to the back of her mind began to resurface slowly. The signs were all to clear; the time has come to take back what was rightfully theirs. To take back what they strived for. Even if it would end her in the process.

_"The fire was red, it flaming spread."_

_"The trees like torches, blazed with light."_

She's not sure where her thoughts lingered in the last few moments of the song, but she soon found herself starting down at a mark glowing on the round door that could only belong to a hobbit. "Finally..." She whispered out airily.

* * *

"Incineration!" Bilbo Baggins stared in horror at the word before him. "Incineration, as in fire!" He yelped, taking a bit of a stumble as the words he read sunk in deeply. Carving themselves forever in the memories of his brain. He was a hobbit! He couldn't go on an adventure! It just wasn't him! Maybe in his younger days as a child but he's an adult now!

"You going to be alright lad?" Balin, an elder dwarf among him in his home, came over and put a hand on his shoulder. He tried to show sympathy for him but the information he was processing was too much too fast.

"Um...yea nope." Bilbo fell with a dull thud against the floor of his home, the contract fluttering in the wind as it fell from his hand and landing beside him on the floor.

"Some burglar." Another whispered, hauling the hobbit across his shoulder and too a spare room where he plopped him down into a chair until he woke. It was clear that Bilbo would be out for quite sometime and Gandalf knew that if he were to tell them of their secret fifteenth member, it would be now while Bilbo was asleep.

"Thorin, might I have a word with everyone in the living room?" He leaned down and whispered into the dwarf prince's ear, earning a curt nod in return. As he made his way to the living room he waited while the rest of the company filed in, sitting where they could while others were forced to stand.

"Now, I am aware that the original count for this journey was to be fourteen, but I have taken it upon myself to add another." His words came out a bit shaky, not sure of the reactions that would ensure from this sudden change of plan. Especially from the stubborn prince.

"Another? No, it will be hard enough if the hobbit comes along. Another will only slow us down more, out of the question." Thorin crossed his arms over his bulky chest, making his point clear. It was bad enough he had to deal with a skilless hobbit, but to add another would only amplify the stress he was already feeling. Protecting the others, protecting himself, not to mention the fact he has yet to find a wife so his line would carry on to the next generation. Another member was completely out of the question! Not negotiable. NO.

"I am sorry but she is on her way here now as we speak. She should arrive at any minute." Gandalf mused to himself, stroking his beard in though of her arrival within the next few minutes.

"She?" Now this really couldn't get any worse. The other 'warrior' was a female. Thorin gave a deep sigh of agitation before a soft knock at the door cut him off. "Fili, Kili." Thorin made a motion with his head and his two nephews shot off immediately toward the door, their own curiosity getting the better of them already.

Kili opened it slowly, peeping his head through the crack, and a small gasp left his lips at the sight before him. "What is it Kili? Who's there?" Fili, his brother, opened up the door all the way and his own eyes widened at the sight, his mouth hanging open from awe.

Before them stood a girl. Her clothes were garbed up with metal weapons and the hood of a cloak sat on top of her head gently, shielding most of her face away from prying eyes. But the brothers would know her anywhere, even if she tried to cover herself from them.

She lifted her head up, smiling up at them since they were taller than her. "Hello boys, it has been quite sometime has it not?" Even the tone of her voice hadn't changed. She still sounded like a sweet little bird, fluttering amongst the wind softly. Their silence caused her a little bit of worry. Had they been injured in battle, halting their words? No she heard them speak only moments ago. "Fili, Kili? Are you alright?" Green eyes gazed at them with happiness; they hadn't changed at all since she last saw them. Well Kili had managed to finally grow a little stubble but that was about it.

Before she was able to say anything else, she felt herself being jerked forward by the brothers and into their awaiting arms. They hugged her as tightly as they could, daring not to let her go again. A small giggle escaped her from their sudden and pleasing actions. "I missed you too." She managed to wind her arms around the both of them and tears dared to leak from her eyes. No, she had not cried in sixty years and was not starting now, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Fili, Kili, who's there. Who are you embracing, answer me." Thorin asked from the living room, his eyes as well as others staring at the sight before them. The two brothers let her go and she gave off a small cough, going to stand before the dwarf prince himself.

"Remove your hood lass." He instructed once she was near him.

"I don't recall the Prince ever being so forceful with a lady." She mused out, bringing her hood down to her neck and exposing her face to him. He looked the same as when she last saw him. Proud eyes, strong build, and hair that fell in soft strands around his face though it was dotted slightly with white at the top now, she didn't care, nor did she mind.

His eyes widened once seeing who stood before him. He said nothing as well as the other dwarves for they were in shock as well. "It is nice too-umph!" She was pulled forward by another pair of arms. Strong a sturdy, Thorin held her against his chest in a tight embrace, much more tightly than the brothers had. The scruff of his beard tickled the top of her head slightly but she couldn't move, she didn't want to move. He even smelled the same. The familiar smell of wood and timber filled her nostrils and she smiled against his chest, bringing up her arms to wrap around his back.

"We thought you dead Estelle. When the dragon attacked I saw a building collapse on top of you." He whispered down to her, pulling his head away slightly so he could look down at her. To him she had changed much. The small, fragile little girl he knew as a child had been replaced by a woman with heart. Her smooth skin was now marred with lighter skin, showing she now had her fair share of scars. And her eyes that were once so doe like now were hardened slightly from the trouble she had gone through. Yes, she had changed to him, she had changed greatly.

"Estelle. It is Estelle everyone, come look." Thorin spoke out to his fellow dwarves and let her go, sensing that his embrace was not going to be her last. She was soon surrounded by dwarves that hugged her, kissed her, and spun her around in happiness.

"Estelle my dear, we did not know you were living. How did you escape the fire, the orcs?" Balin spoke up, asking the question that everyone was dying to hear. "We are all so relieved to see you in such good health. Please rejoice us with your tale."

"Alright, let me take this off and have a seat." She removed her cloak, revealing more of her skin to the eyes of the dwarves. It seemed that their happy moods were suddenly saddened by her body. She knew why. The last time they saw her, she was a simple girl, personal servant to Thorin while his grandfather was still in rule. She was always kind and happy to them, never harming a fly. But the woman that stood before them showed the skin of a warrior who had her fair share of battles.

"Do not fret my friends. These scars came at a price, and with every price comes a lesson. And with every lesson, I became wiser in the art of battle." She spoke, going over to the coat rack and placing her cloak among it. "You can thank Gandalf, had it not been for him I would have never found all of you again. I owe much to you Gandalf and thank you for reuniting me with my dearest friends." She turned to the wizard and he placed a hand atop her head, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Come now Estelle. We are all anxious to hear your tale." Gandalf spoke, ushering her to the couch so she may begin the tale that changed her from a girl...to a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright my lovlies~ Here's Estelle tragic tale! Tell me if it's too cheesy or anything. And remember to review! Reviews are always welcomed! :)

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the OC Estelle

* * *

Estelle placed herself on the couch with Thorin at one side sitting next to her and Balin at the other. She drew in a deep breath, thinking of the best way to start. She had not relieved these horrific memories for sixty years.

"Well I guess I'll start from the beginning." She breathed out, closing her eyes as she saw everything from her past flash before her in a whizzing of a blur.

_A young girl gazed upon her Master; no Master would not be the correct term for that, more like she gazed upon her friend in his room. She watched him as he paced around, the worry for his grandfather clear on his sharp features, etching early signs of wrinkles into his skin. True, she was nothing more than a servant to him, but their relationship was that of friends._

_Thorin, son of Thrain and grandson of Thror, was not one to order her around like a mindless animal. He treated her with respect and never forced her to do anything she didn't want to. They had been together since childhood so the Prince felt a certain need of protection over her, even if the roles were switched. He served her as much as she served him._

_"Prince Thorin, would you like anything to ease your mind? Sweets, ale? Anything?" She asked from her seated place on his bed. She was worried about him. For the past several days he had been acting more and more strange, the worry of his grandfather nearly eating him to the bone. He sat down beside her on his bed, his face buried within his hands while a sigh left deeply from him._

_"Forgive me Estelle; I am making you worry as much as I am. Perhaps something from the market would help." He got up and went over to chest that contained his clothes. His room was that of a Prince. With fine satin sheets and uxorious furniture's from the best makers, it was a thing of beauty. But the gruffness that was only Thorin managed to tone it down to a more suitable level for her. She never was one for fancy things. She enjoyed the simple pleasures of life._

_He opened the chest and pulled out a small, velvet bag, removing a few golden coins from the inside. "Here, get yourself something as well. You've been running everyone for me lately. Enjoy yourself." Thorin placed the golden coins into her hands and shot her a smile._

_Estelle had always been with him. For almost as long as he could remember, she was there by his side. From the times when he was a small child, crying over a small scratch, to the times he was greatly wounded sparring or in battle, she was there to comfort him and make the pain go away however she could. Now they were grown and their relationship dangled close to something that couldn't be ignored._

_"Thank you Prince Thorin. You are too kind. I will be back within the hour." Estelle walked out of Thorins room, her dark hair fluttering in the wind she kicked up as she descended the stairs of Erebor. As she exited the large hole in the ground, she managed to wave to several of her other friends. The nephews to Thorin, the polite Dori, and even Balin managed to catch her gaze as she passed by._

_"Ah lass, what are you doing out? I though you were with Thorin." Balin asked, giving her a warm smile that could melt even the coldest of terrains._

_"I was but...I am worried for him. The stress and worry from his grandfathers love of gold is becoming too much for him. And now that the Arkenstone has been discovered, it only fuels the Kings greed more, putting a burden on Thorin. I am going to the market to see if there is anything that will cheer him up. Sweets, Ale, anything you could suggest?"_

_Balin was a good friend of Thorins, and he contemplated deeply about what the Prince would like. "He may not admit it. But he is rather fond of the small cakes down by the toymakers shop. Get him one of those, it's sure to lift his spirits a little." _

_"Thank you!" Estelle bowed deeply down to him and rushed off toward the market place. Her feet clicked against the stone of the walkways and she soon found herself smelling in the delicious scents of the bakery. Going to the stand she looked at all of her choices. There were so many to choose from!_

_"Excuse me miss, may I ask a question?" Estelle made a motion to the elderly owner of the bakery and she came hobbling over, smelling like a batch of fresh cookies when the wind blew toward her face._

_"Ah, hello dear lass. How may I help you?"_

_"I understand that Prince Thorin makes regular stops here. I wanted to know which cake it is that he buys often." Estelle glanced down at the table in front of her, small cakes dotting every inch if it. Some covered with a chocolate icing while other smelled of vanilla and strawberries._

_"Ah yes, the young Prince. Tell me lass, is he courting you?" Estelle almost choked on air at the thought! Her and Prince Thorin...courting? Her face flushed red at the mere thought of it. She would not deny that Thorin was attractive, but she was his servant and not worthy of his attention in such a way._

_"N-No. We are not. I am his personal servant, nothing more." She said, composing herself to the lady before her. Though surprise shot through her when her name was spoken._

_"Then you are Estelle. Don't think yourself so lowly my dear. The young Prince talks about you quite often when he comes here. He cares more than you realize. Here, this is the one he usually gets." The lady went to the end of the table and picked up a small cake. _

_"It white cake with vanilla frosting, strawberries on the inside and sugar dusted on top. One of my best sellers. You take it and tell him I said hi." Estelle gave a small smile and handed her the proper amount of money. _

_"I will you have-" Estelle's words stopped when a strange wind shook the trees, making leaves a plenty fall into the bustling market place. This wind, it was not normal, it was like it was forced, unnatural. She turned to the elderly lady with a worried look. "I think it best you return home now."_

_"You too lass. Get back home, something foul reeks in the air." The lady rushed off in a hurry, closing her shop up by pulling down a tarp over the entrance. Estelle began to walk quickly back to her home within the walls of the mountain, the cake in her hands but not as important as it was before. The wind blew viscously and soon she saw the reason for. Red, wings swooped over the village of the dwarves while a horrendous roar screamed out to everyone._

_"Dragon..."Estelle couldn't believe it. Dragons were creatures that were attracted to gold, and they had the largest amount anywhere due to the King lust for it. "DRAGON! EVERYONE INSIDE!" Estelle screamed to the occupants of the streets, praying that they would be alright. But they weren't that lucky._

_Fire shot down from the sky like birds swooping down to nest. It claimed everything it touched, searing it until there was nothing left but ash._

_"DRAGON!" A mans voice echoed over the burning buildings and she knew exactly who it was. The fire engulfed everything that dared to stand in its way, whether it was dwarf or home. It ruined all things the dwarves held dear to them. Even each other._

_"Thorin..." The cake fell from Estelle's hands and she began running toward the entrance, knowing that Thorin was still inside. "No, I am your servant. I will protect you!" The thought of losing him was devastating. She always knew that her feeling for Thorin was above average, but now that such a time had come upon them, her feeling exploded and made her realize what had been locked away for several years. _

_Buildings began to collapse around her, and dwarves of all kinds were surrounding her. Some scared, some crying for the loss of a loved one, and some making an attempt to fight back the licking flames of disaster. She managed to make her way back to the entrance, but the people fleeing kept her from going any further._

_Then she saw him. He was directing his people out of the burning hole and away to safety, like a true Leader would. But even so, his skin was black with soot and was slicked with sweat from the heat. His hair stuck to his face and he shouted up to the cliffs, hope gleaming in his eyes for the help of the Elven King. Estelle also cast her gaze to him sitting majestically on top of the cliff. But in fear of hurting his own kind...he turned away from them, leading his people to the safety of their own home._

_Hurt and anger coursed through her at their betrayal toward them. But she could not think of that right now. She needed to escape and get to Thorin, assisting him however she could. "Thorin! T-Thorin!" She cupped her hands over her mouth to make her cries louder. His head whipped around, finding her in the hoards of scattering people._

_She smiled in happiness, he had seen her and he was alright. The dragon had managed to spare his life. Estelle had never felt such joy swell up within her. But that joy was gone when horror struck his face and he began running toward her._

_"ESTELLE! MOVE!" He screamed to her over the roar of the crowds, pushing them out of the way in an attempt to get closer. And then she saw it. She saw the burning building that was falling faster than she could be able to move. There was no way Thorin could get to her in time and she realized that this...this could be the end. She would never have a life after this, never have a husband, never have children...never be able to see Thorins face again._

_Eyes welled with tears as she saw him trying his hardest to get to her, but it was too late. The wood cracked against her body and the flames of the burning fire encompasses her whole. The pain she felt was unbearable. She knew not how long she lay there under that burning blaze, she couldn't remember, her world went black the moment the wood fell against her._

_When she awoke, rain had dulled the fires, and brought her back from the sleeping world. "Nngghh." Estelle groaned and pushed with her hands against the ground, groaning as pain shot through her back. She had survived...but how. The only way she didn't burn to death was if the rain started immediately after she fell unconscious. Pushing with all her remaining strength, she managed to free herself from the heavy logs of the use to be home._

_Looking at her surroundings she felt her eyes swell with salty tears. Her friends, all that she cared about were lying before her in a heap. A heap mixed with ash and blood, but she no different. Her arms were laced with cuts and burns cascaded down her back and legs. She cried, screaming to the heavens above. Asking why that disaster had befallen her people, had befallen her. Had befallen Thorin when he had enough to worry about already._

_"Never again. Never again will I be so weak that I can't protect those I love. Never again." Estelle woke up that day a girl. Simple minded and full of love, never willing to hurt a fly that landed on the wall. But that night, the night of the dragon, she emerged from a broken house a woman. A woman that would have no regrets toward the future. A woman that was going to learn from the past._

"I have spent that last sixty years training myself to overcome anything that is thrown my way. I am no longer the meek little girl everyone use to know. I am stronger now, and will not fall easily against those who oppose me." Estelle finished her tale and sorrow etched onto each of the Hobbits there. They too felt the pain of that day, but still, knowing what she had gone through was more than enough to emit sadness from them.

"That is how I came across her actually." Gandalf spoke up, breaking the tension of the past in the room. "She was practicing near a lake when I stumbled upon her. She told the exact same tale to me, and I knew that by having her with us she could help reclaim what is also rightfully hers."

"Uuuuggggghhhhh." The group's attention was suddenly averted from their forgotten friend, to their new one groaning in the next room.

"Looks like the Hobbit finally woke up." Thorin said, getting up from the couch and intending to go and speak with him. Estelle shot her hand up and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, stopping him before he could go any further.

"Wait. I would like to speak with him. I have not met him and will not trot around in his home like a regular guest. Allow me to talk with him. Perhaps I can persuade him to join us." She rose from the couch and got the approving nod from Thorin. Walking to where she heard the noise, she found a small hobbit holding his head while sitting in a chair.

"Excuse me...Mr. Baggins is it?" Bilbo's head shot up immediately and his eyes widened in horror. Had she done something already to offend him?

"Oh no. Not another one! I-I have no more food!" Terror froze over his body like ice, but quickly melted away when his new guest seemed content with the fact this his food supply had been diminished within a mere hour. "Y-You're not angry?" He squeaked out, eyeing her like she was about to lash out at any moment.

"Of course not. I am a dwarf but my appetite is not that if a hungry wolf. Believe it or not I have manners. I have come to introduce myself. I am Estelle; it is a pleasure Mr. Baggins." She gave a small bow and he stood clearing his throat. Finally, someone who had manners and didn't toss his plates around while singing a merry tune.

"Estelle, how lovely. I am Bilbo Baggins welcome to my home. I would offer you something but uh...well."

"It's alright. I heard from a friend of mine that you have been offered a position in this company as burglar. Is that correct?" Estelle sat herself down in an available chair, crossing her arms over her chest and watching as he seemed to stiffen at her sudden question.

"Is this an interrogation Miss Estelle?" Bilbo also sat back down, looking at her from where he was. Confusion and a little bit of suspicion now dancing within him.

"No. It is merely a question. I only wish to know if you are coming. If not then it will be sad. We need someone who could be our burglar and Gandalf has the utmost confidence in you. So if he has faith...then so shall I. You're sure to have remarkable tales when you return." She urged, her gaze never once leaving his.

"C-Can you guarantee that I _will_ come back Miss Estelle?" Such a question he asked to her, and probably to Gandalf as well. It even shocked her a little but she would not hide the truth from him. This was his decision to make and she wouldn't lie to get what she wanted.

"No, I cannot."

Silence rang through the air as loud as a bell and she waited. Waited for his answer of yes, for his answer of no, for anything. But what he said surprised her to the point of a smile.

Bilbo Baggins was a hobbit. A small creature that rarely got out of his home in the Shire. But his words to her in that moment would be the start of everything. "Well alright then."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovlies~ here is the long awaited chappie number 3! I worked hard on this so remember to review it!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the OC

* * *

"No, no! W-We have to turn to back now!" Bilbo's voice captured the attention of everyone riding their ponies, including Estelle and Thorin. After finding out that she had been alive all this time the girl found herself bewildered by many questions and even more hugs.

"What is the matter Bilbo?" She shouted back to him, worrying that something was wrong already with their new friend. He was reaching in every pocket that he had, searching for something that obviously wasn't there. "Are you alright?"

"No I am not alright! This blasted horse hair is making me sneeze and I have forgotten my handkerchief. We must turn back so I can get it! Otherwise my nose will run like a river!" He was beginning to become very worried about the state of his nose so Estelle took it upon herself to help him out. She slowed down her pony, Pippa, down to where she was riding beside Bilbo.

"Here, use this." She reached down to the hem of her shirt and ripped off a piece of it, handing it to Bilbo with a smile. "It's not much, but it will suffice for the time being." He took it gladly and gave a nod of thanks.

"You're too kind Miss Estelle. Too kind indeed." She rode back up beside Thorin, noting that he did not look very happy. Not very happy at all. The hard gaze she had seen before now resembled that of when he worried for his grandfather. Maybe even mixed with something else she had trouble placing.

"Is everything alright? I'm not annoying you already am I?" Thorin cast a glance over to her, then staring back ahead to the trail in front of him, his face never once changing. It would be a long day of riding and they needed to stop and catch food along the way at some point.

"No. You could never annoy me Estelle, especially not after I have found you once again." Guilt resonated deep from within him and she knew then immediatly what was wrong. Like him, she had been happy to once again find him, but the kindle they had burning long ago was put out by the rain that day. They could not simply pick up where they left off. Things like that take time and effort to evolve.

"Thorin, do not blame yourself. Not for your people and certainly not for me. I saw you that day running toward me with the best effort your could muster. I wasn't quick enough and it cost me, and it made me learn. Do not feel guilty for not be able to help me. I do not blame you, nor have I ever even considered the thought."

It wasn't much but she saw his spirits lift. One of the average couldn't tell, but she could. It seemed as though they rode for hours on end before taking refuge in a burnt down house upon a grassy hill. Estelle tied Pippa up with the rest of the ponies while Balin started a fire and Gandalf conversed with Thorin in the ruins. She's not sure what went on between them, but neither looked happy with each other. Gandalf stormed past the group while mumbling something about the stubbornness of dwarves, his staff sticking deep into the ground with each thrust of walking.

"Where are you going Gandalf?" Estelle asked while he rushed by.

"To talk with the only person who has any sense around here!"

"Which is?" She urged.

"Myself Estelle! I'm going to talk with myself before I go mad with rage!" He stomped down the hill and out of sight before she was able to get another word out to him. Walking over to Thorin she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "What did you say to him?"

Thorin let off a grunt of displeasure and refused to answer her. "No matter. I am going to hunt for something to eat." He gave a curt nod and Estelle was quickly in search of Kili. She found him by the ponies, smiling as one bobbed its head up against his lovingly. For a dwarf he did have a soft spot for their four legged companions.

"I can see that you're making friends Kili. I'm going hunting for food, would you mind if I borrow your bow and arrows?" She asked. He nodded and removed said weapon from his back, handing it to her as well as a quiver full or arrows. "Thank you. I'll be back later with something to eat."

"Yes please! I'm starving!" Bombar shouted from his position on a fallen log. He laughed heartedly, his hands on his stomach and Estelle giggled back to him. He was always very good to her; laughing and making her feel better when she was younger. Now it was her turn to provide for him. She almost took a certain pride in what she was doing. Years ago she wouldn't even have known how to hold a bow, let alone shoot one properly.

"E-Excuse me! Miss Estelle! Before you go!" Bilbo came scrambling from the, now blazing, fire and over to her and Kili. "I-I was wondering if I could go with you." Bilbo looked to the ground, embarrassed about asking her such a thing when he knew he would only be trouble for her. Kili arched a brow from the hobbits sudden want to go, but said nothing. He merely continued his love for the ponies while his brother Fili walked over.

"Of course you can Bilbo. Don't look so down all the time. Thorin! We will return later!" Estelle shouted back to the leader of their little expedition. He gave her a wave, signaling that he heard her from atop the hill.

"Come along Bilbo, we have work to do." The pair walked off into the woods, hopping over fallen logs and skipping over the occasional stream. Estelle had not realized how quickly the night was coming. She needed to find something fast before the darkness caused her eyes to fail, though she noted a beautiful pond not to far away. She would have to remember that for the future.

"Miss Estelle, I was wondering if I may ask you a question." Bilbo suddenly spoke up from his position beside her.

"Of course, you can ask me anything. No need to be shy." She responded, her eyes darting to the stray squirrel scurrying up a tree. Much too small for all the hungry dwarves back at camp. Much too small indeed.

"I was wondering about your relationship with Thorin. You two seem awful close and I was asleep for your tale back home. Though I heard it was quite something from Balin." He asked innocently. It almost stopped her in her tracks, but instead she drew in a breath, thinking of the best way to give an answer to sad question.

"Thorin and I...we've been together basically since birth. Back in Erebor I was his personal servant from the time we were old enough to put two and two together. The only time we've ever been separated was when he went off to battle for months or when I was given other orders from the King. Other than they we have always be near each other."

Bilbo gave off a small laugh. "You lie Miss Estelle! That's impossible! Thorin has not given you an order since you reunited!" He said, proud that he had figured out her little lie. But that pride quickly disappeared when she turned to him, a soft smile on her face.

"He never was one to make me do things. He always let me have the choice." Her smile disappeared quickly when she caught sight of a large buck standing many yards away from Bilbo. Well, more like behind him. Removing the bow from her back, she pushed her index finger up to her mouth, shushing him into quietness as to not run it off.

He nodded quickly and remained perfectly still, watching her as she removed an arrow from her quiver and drew it back against the bow easily. Her hand pressed against her cheek and she closed one eye, aiming at her prey like she had done so many times before. Though Bilbo could only sense fear as she was shooting right beside him. But he was hungry, and he trusted her skills. Oh he prayed that she did indeed have the proper amount of skills to shoot the animal and not him. What a horrible way to go! Shot by a comrade!

The snap of a bow and the flash of wind beside his face told him that she did indeed posses something worthy of being called skill. The pained groan of a fallen animal filled the woods and she ran over to the creature, seeing the arrow sticking out of its body. She removed it and placed her hand on its head, whispering down to it in a soothing manner.

"You would not have died in vein creature. You serve a great purpose, sleep now." She pulled out a small knife and slit the animal's throat, putting it out of its misery so it should suffer no more. "Come Bilbo, we must-get down!" Estelle's heart raced furiously at the far off sight she saw. Bilbo, being turned in the wrong direction had no inkling of a clue as to what her sudden panic was.

"B-But the buck!" He question, pointing down to it and then looking back to her.

"Leave it!" Estelle quickly grabbed Bilbo and drug him under the canopy of a large fallen oak. It was large enough to house them both, barely, and then they heard it. Large, thundering footsteps filled the forest in a sick rhythm and Bilbo almost screamed from what he finally saw next. Estelle slapped a hand over his mouth and watched carefully as a large mountain troll came over to inspect her recent kill. Her eyes narrowed as the troll picked up the buck and then threw it back down in disgust. Large and stupid these creatures were. With their dulled minds and snotty green skin, they truly were a horror just to look at, let alone listen to.

"Bloody meat. Don't even know how long it's been lying there. Probably make us sick if we were to eat that thing." The troll grumbled, stomping off into the direction of the camp, causing birds to flutter from their nest and into the air out of fear of the large creature.

"Bilbo, we must be quiet. Very, very quiet okay? Can you do that?" She asked him, removing her hand from his mouth and easing her way back out into the open, hoping that the troll was the only one roaming around. She also hoped that it was just passing by. But it was strange for a mountain troll to journey this far. Unheard of to her.

"Come on." The pair quickly darted back to the camp, only to find that there were no dwarves around. Fili, Kili, Thorin, they were all missing. "Where did they go?" Estelle breathed out, running around everywhere and looking for any sign that would give her a clue. THe fire was still blazing and no one would leave it unattended in case it got out of hand.

"Probably the same place the ponies went. There are a few missing as well." Bilbo examined, noting that his own pony Myrtle was missing along with two or three others. Suddenly a loud scream was heard emerging from the woods.

"That sounded like Ori!" Estelle gasped. She and Bilbo quickly ran into the woods, finding their worst nightmare. Trolls, mountian trolls to be more exact. She stopped but Bilbo kept on running, not able to stop in time, he ran out into the open and Estelle sighed in worry. She remained hidden among the trees but Bilbo was quickly captured in a sack and then thrown with the rest of them. He landed on Thorin with a thud and the dwarves underneath him groaned from the sudden impact.

"Now what?" Estelle knew for a fact that she couldn't fight three grown mountain trolls by herself. The only luck she had was the sun, and it was still quite awhile before it rose. And Gandalf! Where was that fool of a wizard!

"Oi lookie here! This is bound to be tasty! I think I'll just eat this one raw!" One of the trolls lifted a terrified Bombar up and began to bring him to its mouth. She also noticed that more of her companions were tied up together and on a rotating log, slowing cooking from the outside in.

With fear pulsing through her at the thought of her friend being eaten alive, she ran out into the open and yelled loudly at the troll. "Hey!"

"Oi, there's another one! Get it!" The troll that was the 'cook' began reaching for her, but she swatted away his hand and placed her own on her hips. "Eh, what was that for little girl? Think you can take us on?" The troll asked, clearly not threatened by another dwarf coming into the picture.

Estelle had to think quickly if she was going to get out of this, not to mention get everyone else out as well. "I do not, but I will stop you before you make a grave mistake. You obviously have no idea what you're doing! I mean your seasonings are just all wrong! And you sir." She pointed a finger at the troll holding Bombar and gave him a suspicious look. "I would put that down sir because he came down with the worms not to long ago. You do not want to be eating those nasty little things. They will make your very sick."

The troll squealed in disgust and dropped Bombar to the ground while the others groaned in anger. She shot a glare toward them and they silenced themselves immediatly. "What of my seasoning little girl. Nothing wrong with a little mint leaves and some nice juice to cook them all up in."

Estelle noticed a figure running above the rocks ahead and her thoughts swam with more ideas to stall for time. Gandalf was near, and he would be able to help. "Well it's not a bad idea but look at these people! You are going to need something far stronger than that to get rid of the stench they have going on."

Again she heard a few of the dwarves groan in protest, some even saying that they bathed of a regular basis. But a swift kick from Thorin shut them up again. "Is that so? You are also a dwarf little girl. How would you know how to prepare one for a tasty meal? You some kind of cannibal?" The troll asked, starting to gain on her attempt of stalling.

"Let's just say that I had an unfortunate encounter with an old friend of mine. She said some not nice things to me. So the next thing she knew, she was gazing into the face of a warg. My little tricked worked rather well if I do say so myself." Again she saw Gandalf whizzing by, trying to find a position that would aid her most.

"Hey, then tell us how! I'm starving! It's been a long time since we had anything decent to eat!" Another troll piped up, looking over to the rotating dwarves, his mouth watering from the mere thought of devouring them.

"You want to know my secret? I'll tell you then. The trick to eating dwarf is-"

"The sun!" Finally Gandalf made his grand appearance, banging his staff down upon a withered rock and allowing the deathly rays to creep though, turning the trolls to stone and silencing their danger. Their screams made birds fly to the sky and after several moments, they stopped, frozen in death.

"Well it took you long enough! I was running out of things to say Gandalf!" Estelle scorned going over and starting to cut the ropes that bound her friends in their bags. She first helped Bilbo out and then Fili and Kili. Thorin was at the bottom of the pile and was the last one to be cut free. Gandalf aided in helping the ones off of the large log over the fire.

"That was quick thinking on your part." Thorin murmured once she was close enough to cut the ropes. Once the bindings were undone, she offered a hand to him and he accepted gratefully, falling closer to her than expected. A shiver shot down her spine and she pulled away before any of the others noticed.

"I had to do something. Not like I'm going to let you be eaten by those things." She mumbled out, dazed from her sudden brushing with Thorin. He seemed unfazed by the act, or he was better than her at hiding such things.

"Estelle." She turned around at hearing her name being called but was met by the arms of the two brothers. Kili and Fili leaned against her shoulders, looking at her as though she had done something wrong.

"Ummm, yes?" She turned her head back and forth, trying to keep both of them in her line of sight. Their small antics had managed to capture the attention of the entire company, and they now stood still, watching the scene unfold in front of them.

Fili narrowed his eyes at her and then spoke up. "You never did that to a girlf did you?"

"You know, make her tasty and then feed her to a nasty warg." Kili added, curiosity growing impatient in his mind. It had been sixty years; goodness knows what she had managed to do in that amount time.

Estelle laughed and shook her way out of their grip, turning and putting her hands on her hips. "Well, make me angry enough and I guess you'll find out won't you. I left a deer not to far away and I am still hungry. See you later." She smiled slyly at their horror struck faces and proceeded to leave, intending to find her kill so they may finally eat after such an eventful night.

Gandalf giggled quietly while the others also had a small look of shock. When they knew Estelle, she was not one to joke about something such as that. Nor was she one to hurt even a fly. But that day changed her and a small part of them believed her when she told them her answer.

Estelle, walking back to her kill, laughed to herself while looking at the rising sun. "Dwarf men, so gullible sometimes."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovlies~ Here we are again with another chappie! More of a filler really, needed somthing to push it along though, so enjoy and remember to review! :)

* * *

After their encounter with the Mountain trolls, Estelle managed to drag back the buck that had been carelessly tossed about. The meat was still good and the dwarves rejoiced in such a fine kill, their stomach rumbling loudly and their mouths watering from the thought of fresh food.

"Ah! You are wonderful Estelle! This will not only fill our stomachs, but also give us energy for future battles!" Dwalin claimed, thumping his chest with a fist slightly as she drug the buck over to the fire, panting from the energy it took. It still needed to be skinned and the meat cleaned before eating.

"Well thank you Dwalin, you're too kind. Actually I spotted a small pool of water not to far from here and would like to wash up before eating. Besides, who knows how long it'll take to skin and cut the meat. Do any of you mind?"

The men all gave off a small hum of a no, telling her that since she brought the meat, the least they could do was prepare it while she bathed. A small bow towards them and a smile of relief flashed upon her dirt smeared face. She quickly darted off into the woods once again, looking for that same pool of water that caught her gaze while she was with Bilbo before their unfortunate encounter.

"Now where is it? I saw it earlier." She mused to herself, standing upon a rock and looking out toward the open in search of her awaiting bath. But alas, she failed to find it again and a tinge of sadness dwelled up within her. She really looked forward to getting all the dirt from her body.

"It is that way." Estelle turned quickly to her right, seeing Thorin leaning against a tree and pointing her in the right direction. His blue eyes holding a bit of humor in them at her failed attempt of something so simple.

"You came all this was just to tell me that? How nice of you" Hopping down from the rock, she began to make her way in the direction Thorin presented with her. But she did not expect him to follow her so closely, and did not expect him to stop with her once she reached the pool.

It was not a large pool of water, but it was not small either. It's crystal clear waters revealed small fish swimming about, and the rocks surrounding the area provided the perfect cover in case of a peeping tom. Speaking of which.

"You don't plan on watching me the whole time do you?" Estelle smirked, watching as Thorin stiffened from her playful remark. "I'm only playing Thorin. But in all seriousness please turn around until I get in at least." She began to unbutton her shirt, revealing more and more skin to Thorin before he was able to turn around.

"I was going to anyway. I have enough decency to lend you privacy when needed. I'm only here to make sure that no others come to gaze upon you. And to make sure that there are no more trolls lurking about." He turned his back to her, crossing his arms in front of his chest while she continued to undress.

He shivered at the thought of her. He could not deny his ever-growing feelings for her, they weren't large, but there were enough of them to make him swoon like a child. He, the dwarven prince, had never felt such a moment of happiness when she removed her hood that day. Her face was such a pleasant sight to him that it took every ounce of his being to not grasp her face and kiss her right then and there in front of everyone. But being able to restrain himself was a great feat that he managed to pull off. Barely.

He thought about her often, even when she was gone. About her eyes that he was always able to swim in, her creamy skin that held no blemishes until now, and her voice that was soft as snow. Everything about her was a sense of perfection to him, but he had missed his chance. All those long years of being together, he was never able to bring himself to her and express his harbored feelings. And now, he feared that for her they no longer existed.

"You may turn around now. I am in the water if you wish to talk." She echoed. He turned and saw her swimming about, sticking her feet out of the water and bobbing her head underneath to ride herself of dirt and sweat that built up over the days. Walking over to the edge of the water, he sat on a partially submerged rock, watching her intently as she scuttled around everywhere. Laughing from time to time as a brave fish would nudge her on her leg.

"You're watching me as though you haven't seen a woman in years. Are you alright you seemed distracted as of late." She observed, taking a certain pride in the way she managed to capture his attention when all others could not. She, like him, also harbored her feelings for him in fear that she would be rejected. But since they reunited, she wanted to spend as much time with him as she possibly could. This journey they were on was not one to be forgiving; the possibility of death was all to clear and a great, truthful, possibility.

"I am fine, just tired from the days events. And it has been many years since I last saw a woman who caught my attention in such a way." Yes he meant to say that, a subtle hint that could be taken a number of ways. It depended on Estelle to decide.

She cast a look over to him, noting his strong gaze boarding into her and her wet state. Hair clinging to her face desperately and hands starting to wrinkle from the amount of time she had spent in the depths of the cool water, despite the early morning hours. She swam over to him, vaulting her top half onto the rock to where her arms rested on it while her lower body stayed beneath. She was still covered, but she was testing his earlier comment from before.

"Is that so?" She asked, pushing the limits of the almost relationship dangerously. When he failed with an answer she asked another. "Was there ever anyone?" Resting her head on her arms, she watched as he thought; now staring into the colors of the new sky above.

"No, never. And you, all your years of secretly being alive, was there ever anyone to satisfy you in your times of need?" He responded, his own curiosity getting the better of him. Questions like that could either greatly help, or greatly hinder what was sparking.

Estelle gave of a light laugh at the thought. "There was one." Thorins look from the sky came back down to her quickly, narrowed and slightly angered from her response. "And his name?" He urged, wishing to find the man who dared to steal her away.

"Casimir. Do not worry Thorin, that man was nothing more than a young boy, a child. When I worked as a farmer's aid, he was the small son of the nearby blacksmith. He took a certain fondness to me and brought me one single flower everyday. Quite adorable actually, he broke out into tears the day that I left." Estelle smiled, feeling a small bit of sadness from the thought of the little boy. Who knows what he looks like now.

"Hmmm, we should head back, I'm sure that the meat is at least cooking by now." Thorin said rising from his seated position and offering a hand down to the girl in the water. But when she refused to take it he cocked his head in confusion.

"Thorin, I am bare beneath the water remember? If you were to jerk me out then I would be exposed...and greatly embarrassed. Turn around while I get out and put my clothes on please." She said. Of course, he was merely trying to help, but she was right. And no matter the longing he had to look upon her natural form, he would not without her permission, which was something she wasn't giving anytime soon.

"My apologies." He turned from her and walked away a few feet, hearing the splash of the water before the shuffling of clothes. It took her a few minutes, her clothes sticking to her wet body made it difficult to get them on quickly.

"Alright, I'm decent." She walked up next to him, her hands in her hair. She squeezed tightly and let the excess water fall from her dark locks in a small dripping line. "Come on, I'm starving."

"As am I." The pair headed back to the camp, Estelle ahead of Thorin by a few feet. But he was not one to complain. The way her clothes clung to her damp body and the swinging of her hips made his heart race. What he would give to touch those hips of hers, to hold her close to him, even for a moment. But no matter, this was not the time to be thinking such thoughts.

"Well hello you two. Back already?" Balin asked, bringing down a large knife onto a rock and slicing a large piece of meat in half. "Good to know that there were no more trolls lurking about. That's the last thing a lass needs when she's trying to get clean." He chuckled, tossing a piece of meat to Ori who shoved it onto a long stick. "Good thing Thorin went along to watch out for you."

"Yes it was." Estelle agreed, casting a glance to back to Thorin.

"Smells good. How much longer before it will be done?" Thorin asked, catching up and joining the merry group, sitting himself down onto one of the many fallen logs beside Balin.

"Shouldn't be too much longer now. An hour maybe, we just now got it skinned and sliced, all that's left is cooking." Fili added, shoving his own portion onto a stick and then placing the opposite end in the ground, letting the meat dangle in the flames of the scorching fire below. "I can taste it already." He added, licking his lips in desire.

"I see. Is there anything I can do to help?" Estelle asked, still ringing her hair out from her lovely outing.

"Nope. All that's left to do now is wait." Dwalin muttered, also settling himself on a log and waiting patiently for his meat to finish cooking. Estelle was surprised that they didn't just devour it raw! She'd have a field day if they did, and they would never get a scolding like she would give them.

"I see. Then wait we shall." Estelle plopped herself down beside Thorin, crossed her legs, and leaned forward slightly with her arms crossed over her stomach. She watched for what could have only been a few minutes before someone let out an annoyed hum.

"Oh I can't take this!" All eyes went to Fili as he stood; annoyed with the fact that meat was taking so long to cook. "I have to do something, anything to ease this troublesome boredom!" He exclaimed.

"And what do you suggest exactly?" Thorin mused, his thoughts finally being able to focus on something else than the person sitting next to him. His nephews were always ones to become bored easily, and now was no exception.

"Anything!"

"Here Fili." Gandalf reached down beside him and tossed him a small hatchet. He caught it with ease and looked down to the weapon and then back to Gandalf, his confusion skyrocketing to a new level.

"What's this supposed to do?" He asked.

"I don't see the trouble in having a friendly competition while we wait. See who's the best among the group at hitting a bull's eye." The old wizard smirked, noticing the ways that the eyes of many lit up from such a game.

"Sounds most fun!" Estelle said, getting up and bringing her hands together. "It has been such a long time since I have taken fun into account." Thorin noticed her excitement and a smile crept upon his face. It made him happy to see her so full of joy.

"Then a game it shall be! Come on Fili!" The two brothers rushed off to an unused part of the camp, quickly setting up something worthy of hosting such a game. Within minutes they turned back to the group, smiles beaming brightly on their faces. It wasn't a complicated thing they made, simple actually.

A large log with the flat part facing the open, held up by other logs and smeared with berries into the shape of a target. "Wow, you two are handy aren't you?" Estelle beamed with excitement more than she could bear at the moment.

Thorin came up beside her, their shoulders brushing slightly. "You always were one for games." He joked. Her head turned, smile still beaming in excitement, and she grabbed his arm, dragging him over to a spot where they could start.

"I know! Remember when we use to play battle strategy as children? I remember that I always lost to you. I would cry and then you would pat me on the head telling me that it was okay." Thorin had not forgotten those memories. Memories that he held close to him when he saw he 'die' that day.

"I do. I remember them well." She finally stopped a few yards away from the target, waiting for others to join her and Thorin.

"Will you honor us with the rules Master Baggins?" Gandalf spoke up, staying put near the fire in case the meat were to burn. Bilbo, who had been silent and trying to catch up on some sleep, sat up quickly from his position on the grass and rubbed his eyes slightly.

"Rules? Yes, I will make the rules." He let out a yawn and stood up, popping his back a few times. "Rules for what exactly?" The group giggled and Gandalf spoke once more.

"It appears that young Fili is bored waiting for the food to cook. As a result a game of accuracy has been established. So there you have it, make the rules."

Still, Bilbo did not understand until his eyes wondered to the hatchet and then the target plastered on the bottom of a log. "Oh I see! Yes I understand now. Right the rules...hmmmm, rules. The rules shall be that each person throws the hatchet three times, the person who hits closest to the bulls eye those three times is the winner!"

"And those who lose?" Thorin asked, becoming slightly excited by this childish game. It would be a good way to relieve the stress that had been building within all the company. Not to mention it would help hone their skills.

"The loser must do a task the winner wants to course! One task from each loser to the winner. Yes, that sounds nice. Good thing I'm not participating." Bilbo added, taking a seat next to Gandalf and watching the show that was about to happen.

"Sounds good to me because I'm not going to lose!" Fili stated proudly, earning a shove from his brother.

"You wish. Come on, let's get started." Kili said, rolling his eyes and a smile as large as Estelle's growing on his face. "Come on guys! We'll make this the starting line." Kili drew a long line in the ground with the hatchet and then plunked it down into a spare log, waiting for the first brave soul to go ahead first.

"Well who's first?" Gandalf asked, turning the sticks of meat over so they could cook on the other side. The dwarves all looked to each other, none daring to be the first to strike. Gandalf gave a sigh and pointed his staff at young Kili. "You wanted to do something as well so go ahead then! Get to it!"

Kili narrowed his eyes at the old wizard, but went up to the line with bravery. He would set the mark and pray that he wasn't as rusty as he believed himself to be. "Alright then. I will! Watch and learn lads! And lass." He grabbed the handle of the hatchet, brought it above his head and threw it hard at the log.

It thumped, splintering the wood, against the tree and he almost squealed with joy. "Alright! That one!" His bull's eye was something to be wary of the dwarves are known to be very competitive.

Kili threw two more times, not as lucky as his first throw. "I have one. One puny little bulls eye. Ah! I'm going to lose!" He groaned, handing the hatched to his brother and sulking over to Estelle and Thorin.

"No worries Kili, surely we won't make you do anything to horrible." Estelle said, rubbing her hand along his back slightly in a comforting manner. Though her own worries began to creep up when she saw that Fili managed two bulls' eyes in his three throws.

"Well done Fili." Thorin praised at his nephew, chest puffed out and smile upon his bearded face. "Well done indeed."

"Come on Dwalin! You call that a throw! You're supposed to hit the tree not the grass beside it!" Balin teased, watching as Dwalin stomped over to get the hatchet. This went on for a good fifteen minutes until the last people to throw were Estelle and Thorin.

"Well, get to it then." Balin urged, pushing slightly on her back while a smile shone through his beard.

"Fine. But if I miss, and probably will, then you cannot laugh at me! This is all self taught remember!" She threatened, though a giddy laugh covered up the threat easily. She drew in a breath, raised the hatchet above her head, took a step forward and thunk!

"Oh look! Estelle got one!" Ori exclaimed. He had not hit the first one and lost very early on after Dwalin had gone.

She jogged and recovered the hatchet, doing the same steps and hitting the bull's eye once again. "She did it again!" Ori shouted. Estelle was now tied with Kili, Bifur, and Dori who all had two bulls' eyes. No one had been able to hit the third.

"Oh please let me get this one." She whispered to herself. Wind whooshed and she threw her head back. "Oh no!" She also had missed her third shot. The only person left was Thorin, and if he wasn't able to make all three then no one would be able to. Though Estelle secretly hoped that he would miss so she wouldn't admit to losing.

Thorin walked to the line, the hatchet being retrieved by Dori and smirked down at Estelle. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll win?" He teased, her cheeks puffed out and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I most certainly am not!" She walked over to Balin while Thorin began his turn at throwing. "That man I swear." She mumbled, forgetting that Balin was so close to her.

"He cares for you lass. Don't think he doesn't."

Her eyes wandered from Thorin perfect bulls eye to Balin, curiosity gleaming in them. "Go on."

"For such a smart girl you have your silly moments. I have spent many a year with him after you disappeared. He sulked, wouldn't sleep, and barely ate anything. not because of the mourning of Erebor, though it did a number on him, but because he thought he lost you. I may be old but I can see things that you two idiots can't. Get to it then before it's too late!" Balin ruffled her hair, leaving her speechless. He went over congratulating Thorin on his victory in the game.

Her mouth hung open and her breath came in short spurts. What was that about! "Leave that hanging open any long and a fly will go in." She was snapped out of her daze by Thorin, strutting proudly over to her with a triumphant smirk.

"You have won, what is it that you're planning on making us do exactly?" Estelle asked, following him as they all went back to the fire, finally able to eat some food.

"I am not sure yet. I must think deeply about it first. But I do know what I intend for you to do."

"Which is?" Estelle felt her heart jump a bit from such words. Words that could be taken a number of ways, depending in the mood. But something about the way he said it made her insides flutter rapidly.

"Later Estelle. First we shall eat."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovelies~ Again is another chappie! Chappie number 5 is ready to go so remember to review and message if you have any ideas you would like thrown in! :)

* * *

The company of dwarves ate until their bellies were bursting the seams of their clothes. Dwalin lay on the soft ground like a sack of potatoes and Fili and Kili leaned against each others backs, groaning in pain as they tried not to topple off the edge of a log.

"I told you two that you had better stop. See, you've gone and made yourself sick!" Estelle scolded, picking up the 'trash' from around the fire and throwing it into the woods for other animals to feed off. Bones, scrap pieces of fat that wasn't edible, things like that. Dori was the one doing it, but Estelle deemed that she would instead.

"We know." Kili groaned, hands clutching onto his stomach tightly in an effort to soothe the aching pressure.

"But it was so good, and we were so hungry." Fili added, doing the same as his brother. He eventually saw fit to follow in Dwalin brilliant footsteps and lay down. "Perhaps a nice nap would be nice. We aren't traveling again until tomorrow anyway so what's it going to hurt?"

"Your pride of not listening to her maybe?" Thorin chimed in, getting up from the log and leaning backwards slightly with his hands on his lower back, his own stomach ready to pop. Maybe he should have stopped earlier as well.

"Well I for one am quite satisfied with my meal. Know why? Cause I know when to stop!" Estelle said, kicking Fili in the side slightly and giggling when he groaned out once more. "Now if you'll excuse me, the day is young and I can hear the crisp water of a pond calling to me. It's telling me to go work off everything that I ate."

"That's a nice thought." Dwalin mused, sitting up and giving out a small yawn of satisfaction, relieved that he was able to breathe regularly now that his food had settled slightly. "I think I'll go with you. Assuming your keeping you clothes on this time." Dwalin chuckled, ruffled Estelle's hair slightly and making it frizzy on top as well as a small blush dust onto her cheeks.

"I do plan on it! This time is for a swim, not a bath! Now is anyone else joining in our little endeavor?" Estelle looked to the rest of the group and was happy that most of them began to rise up. Most of them anyways.

"Yes, we will definitely be joining. Besides, we can wash away some of this dirt while we're at it." Balin said, starting to walk off into the woods where he saw Estelle head to earlier.

"Alright, let's go then." The group, including Bilbo and dearest Gandalf, began to follow her, but raised questions when she suddenly stopped and put her hand to her chin.

"You already forgot where it's at didn't you?" Thorin walked up beside her and glanced down at her face, noting the way it scrunched in slight anger. "It is this way." He said, hiding the faintest smile of her non directions once again.

"I knew that!" Estelle grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance with herself. Though that annoyance was gone when she felt a large hand sitting on her back, pushing her forward toward their destination. The group walked for minutes before the sparkling waters of a clear pond came into their view. Well pond would be an understatement, it was more of a small lake, but for simplicity sake a pond it shall be.

"Well, no need to wait any longer then!" Immediately the group began shedding themselves of their heavy armor, leaving them bare in their traveling clothes. The water rippled and created waves from the new disturbances of many dwarves and the fish swam away in fear of being stepped on.

"Are you getting in Bilbo? Gandalf?" Estelle asked, taking her time in removing what weapons she had. A large hammer, small knives, and a set of metal hand armors given to her by Dwalin a few days earlier. He claimed that it was a welcome back present to her and she could use them better than he.

"I believe and old man like me would have no use for getting into the water. I believe I will just sit and sun. I may even enjoy a small nap under a large shade tree." Gandalf smiled at the relaxing thought and mosied his way over to a tree, sitting down and relaxing his head against its bark while his staff lay across his lap.

"And you Bilbo?" Estelle had finally managed to remove the last bit of armor and weapons she had, and now looked at the ever fearful Bilbo Baggins.

"Me? What, no, no I don't-give me a moment please." His thoughts quickly turned to that of someone who didn't give a care and before Estelle could blink, he was running toward the water. Ready to enjoy himself among his new friends and companions.

"Estelle began making her way to the water, her feet barley touching the edge when her gaze shifted back over to Thorin, who had yet to move from his spot and was still decked out in his armor and weapons.

"What's the matter Thorin? Are you not getting in?" Estelle walked back over to him and placed her hands on her hips, her eyes looking into his in a strong gaze.

"I believe I will sit this one out. I'm not much for getting wet you know that."

Estelle managed to hold back a laugh and poked him in the chest once she made her way back over to him. "Now I remember that when we were in our younger days, in the hotness of summer, we would go down and swim in the lake that resided just outside of Erebor." Estelle reached forward, her hands running along his shoulders gently, and removed his fur, tossing it to the ground gently. He made no motion to stop her, nor did he seem affected by her sudden action. In fact he resisted a shiver when she touched him so...closely. His eyes bore into hers and he waited for her next bold move.

"And I remember that your father would scold us for being so playful when there were more important matters to attend to." She unbuckled the strap that held his weapons on his chest and removed them as well, leaving him in nothing more than his every day clothes. No armor, no weapons, nothing. Now he was not a warrior, now he was just a man. And men had the ability to enjoy themselves once in awhile.

"And if my memory serves, the Thorin I knew many years ago would have been the first one in that pond, not his troublesome nephews." With her work done, Estelle glanced back over to the two boys, smiling as they tried to drown each other in the depths of that cool water while Balin shook his head at them.

"You remember me well Estelle. You remember me better than I remember myself and most of what you say is true. But I am still not getting in, it's too much work, not to mention cold." Thorin protested, crossing his arms defiantly over his broad chest.

Estelle gave out a short sigh and turned her back to him, a smile lingering on her round face. "Fine have it your way...old man." She was about the jump into the water when thundering footsteps came up behind her. She felt herself being swooped up and across someone's shoulder and knowing she hit a nerve made her giggle.

"Old man...I'll show you an old man." The water approached fast and she soon felt her back collide with it as she was thrown from a top his shoulders. Springing up from underneath Estelle look to Thorin, who was now waist deep in the pond, smirking down at her and her wet state.

"Ah uncle! It's about time you got in! We were starting to think you weren't going to!" Kili remarked, also surfacing from underneath the water and flinging his hair everywhere.

"Hey watch it Kili!" Fili scolded, though the happiness that he was having overtook him just as fast as his anger had bubbled up.

"Well, that was uncalled for." Estelle spurted out, wiping her hair away from her face and shooting him a playful look. "Did pretty good though for an old man. Good to know you have lost your touch." Estelle laughed slightly and dove under the water, swimming over to Thorin and pulling his legs out from under him, making him fall into the water back first.

She emerged once more, a laughing fit as large as their stomachs from the sight that she saw next. "Oh my." When Thorin went down into the water he went down as a man, but when he emerged...he came out as a black mass of a monster with no face.

Fili and Kili immediately began to laugh but Estelle shot her hands over their mouth while trying to stifle her own giggles. "Boys, don't you dare, ehem, laugh at your uncle. No matter how he is presented at the moment, we must contain ourselves to the best, ehem, of our abilities."

Oh it was so hard. Thorin stood with his back straight and arms to his side. Estelle knew that he had to of been fuming from under the blanket of wet hair, but as she said to the boys. They must contain themselves, no matter how hard it may be.

"Well go on then lass, get to it then." Balin said, a smile forming from his friend's unfortunate hair at the present moment, Estelle, removed her hands from Fili and Kilis mouths and slowly made her way over to Thorin. He stood still, almost like a statue, and she waved her hand in front of his covered face.

"Thorin? Are you alright? I'm sorry." She said, a small tinge of guilt coming over her at his non-responsiveness.

"I suppose you think that was funny, did you not?" Thorin grumbled, making Estelle's guilt skyrocket to a new level, but the smirk that Gandalf had from his spot under a shade tree made it quickly dissipate. It was rare that Thorin was able to experience such fun things anymore and she was only trying to help, but maybe she had gone too far?

"I'm sorry Thorin, I thought-hey!" Before Estelle was able to finish her apology, the black headed monster scooped her up over his shoulder and began taking her to the deeper end of the pond.

"Oh no Thorin don't! It's freezing in the deep section! W-We'll get si-" Estelle was once again thrown from his shoulder and into the deeper section of the pond while all the other members laughed in glee.

Thorin ducked under water and managed to get all of the hair from his face and Estelle rose, an eyebrow twitching slightly from the cold and a shiver shooting up her spine. "Ok, I admit it, I deserved that one. But it's freezing down here! I better have the world largest bonfire tonight otherwise I'm going to be sick Thorin Oakenshield!"

Grumbling down deep from within his chest, Thorin managed a smile from Estelle and her fuming. Even in their younger days he always found her incredibly adorable when she got angry, even now he can't help but to smile at her.

"No fear Estelle." Away from the prying eyes of the rest of the company, they had forgotten them the moment they swam off in another direction; Thorin outstretched his hand and looked over to the shivering Estelle.

She glanced at his hand and accepted it without a second thought, smiling as her drug her over to him slowly through the water, making it ripple from disturbance. Once she was close to him, he pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss to the top of her head. "If you are to fall ill, then I shall take care of you. Since birth it has been you who catered to my every need. Spare pillows, something to eat, even sneaking in snacks when I was a child and upset, you were always there for me. Caring for me when no one else was able to."

Estelle let her head rest against his broad chest, hearing his heartbeat thumping though the layers of clothes and muscles was a soothing sound that almost made her lull into a deep sleep.

"It's time for me to take care of you Estelle."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovlies~ Chappie number 6 is up, running, and ready for that smashing reviews that I adore so much! So remember, if you read give me a shout out so I'll continue the story! ;)

* * *

"Finally." Estelle breathed out, placing a small clasp onto the end of Filis braided beard so it wouldn't fall out AGAIN. After the companies little swimming session, poor Filis braids decided that they would come loose, and having no skills himself, he asked Estelle to do it. And she agreed kindly.

"Thank you Estelle. My braiding looks horrible compared to yours. I appreciate it greatly." She shot a smile over to him and then went over to sit beside Gandalf who was poking at the large fire, his hat casting an eerie shadow across the top half of his face. An entire day had already passed and Gandalf has barely said a word to anyone. He was silent when he returned to save them from the trolls and he was silent now, it worried her.

"Dearest Gandalf, what troubles your mind? You've barely spoken all day and now it's nighttime. The stars are twinkling above and my worry for your silence is growing." She spoke, grabbing a spare stick from the pile of timber and also poking at the fire to pass the time.

"It is my worry for the stubbornness of Thorin. I do not blame him for his hate of the elves but Lord Elrond is the only one who can read that map and he is too stubborn to allow help of any kind. I fear it may be the death of this adventure."

Estelle gave a small smile, to see Gandalf care so much warmed her heart, but the thought of elves also hardened it all the same. She was there that day the king turned his head when they needed him most. But that was the action of one elf and she was able to look past it, but Thorin, Thorin could hold a grudge is he deemed it necessary. And it was all to clear that his hate for them would not pass anytime soon.

"I will speak to him late tonight. When all others are asleep and he has nothing to fear from the rest of the company."

"I would greatly appreciate it." Gandalf said, getting up and tossing his stick into the fire. "I am retiring for the night gentlemen. At dawn we travel once again."

There were several grunts of agreement and soon everyone began to snuggle into their makeshift beds. Estelle went over to Thorin and rolled hers out beside him, it was nothing more that a few blankets she scrounged together. Noticing the way that he stared down at her bed, she asked him, "Is it too close for you? I can always move over a little if it makes you uncomfortable."

Thorin, already in his own bed, shot a look up to her and then proceeded to move the bed closer to his own, a smile forming beneath his beard. "Not uncomfortable at all. We used to do this all the time as children. What difference should it make now? Besides, you are cold."

Estelle gave a smirk to him, but laid down anyways, he back flat against the ground and arms behind her head. "It makes a ton of difference Thorin. Children are the most honest people in the world and do not have enough knowledge to differ right from wrong in such situations. We are older now and because of that rumors of all sorts could start. But oh well, I'm sure that the company sees the true meaning."

A small humph was heard from Thorin before the giggling of Estelle. "Thorin I am kidding." She rolled over onto her side and propped her head up against her hand, looking down at him and seeing sleep already taking effect. Drooping eyes and an open mouth were all the signs that he was about ready to leave her for pleasant dreams. They had traveled all day the day before and because of the trolls they lost a night of sleep. To make matters worse they fought to stay awake today so sweet sleep would come easily tonight.

"I know, I am only tired. The quest to reclaim Erebor never allows me to relax." Thorin closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them up immediately when he felt Estelle hard gaze upon him.

"For one who so desperately wants to claim his home and throne, you certainly are defiant when it comes to gaining the help you need you know. That map can only be read by few, and one of those few happens to be an elf. You need to accept that. How are we supposed to open a door to the mountain if we cannot find it?" Estelle claimed, prepared for the argument that was bound to happen.

"Accept that? You were there the day they turned their back on us. You-I thought you-they could have helped and instead they left us to die. Left you to die and I will never forgive them for that." He spat, anger already coursing through his veins at the mere thought of that day. He thought he had lost Estelle and never had he felt such sadness, such remorse, such anger towards another individual.

"Fine, allow me one question then before I go to sleep." Estelle leaned over to him and stared him straight in the eyes, determined to make him see even an inkling in the light of day.

"Fine."

"You are walking in the forest, and suddenly a tree falls, crushing you beneath its weight. It happened because someone decided to chop it down just as you were passing. Do you blame the tree for falling on you, or the person for chopping the tree down?"

"I blame the man who chopped down the tree."

"Exactly. Do not forsake an entire race because of the actions of one." Estelle leaned over and gave Thorin a kiss to his forehead, her long braid spraying over his chest as she did so, before rolling over and snuggling up as best as she could. The nights wind was cold against her and she fought the shivering that consumed her entire being after only a few minutes of trying to go to sleep.

Teeth clattered loudly and Thorin knew where it came from. Rolling over he poked Estelle on her side, gaining her attention. She rolled over to where she was facing him, brushing a few strands of hair out of the way, and apologized. "F-Forgive me. My shivering is k-keeping you awake. I-I'm sorry. I should have brought more clothes t-to wear."

"You are cold. Here." Thorin reached out his arm and brought her closer to himself, trying to warm her as best as he could given the conditions. Estelle did little to object, rather she buried her face in the fur her wore, snuggling as close as she possible could in an effort to get warm. Her nose was frigid and her fingers had begun to lose their feeling, and she welcomed the warmth that was provided.

"Thank you Thorin." Those were Estelle's last words before heat spread over her body as Thorin held her close, his head resting on top of hers as they drifted off into sleep, preparing them for the next day ahead.

* * *

_"Lord Elrond, I have a feeling that there is something you're not telling me." Beautiful waterfalls cascaded down rocky ledges and birds flew with grace everywhere in the openness that was Rivendell. With its clean pristine buildings, it made Estelle feel out of place. Her dirty face and mud clumped shoes tarnished the marble floors and she immediatly felt the need to bend on her knees and scrub it up with water._

_"I will keep nothing from you, but I will not speak about such things in front of the others. This is a private subject that must be discussed elsewhere." Lord Elrond extended his hand out to the shorter dwarf and she took it after telling Thorin that she needed to speak with him privately for a moment._

_"Have you seen something? Something bad perhaps? Something to do with our quest to regain Erebor?" Estelle urged, gripping the sleeve of Lord Elrond's robes tightly. She had no fear of this man and was sure that he would do nothing to harm her._

_"It is not a terrible thing I am about to tell you, rather it will help you, and King Under the Mountain, see why it is so important to halt this quest. Come; sit with me for a moment." He led her to a small opening within a garden, their growing food garden she assumed. Brightly colored peppers and blossoming fruit flowers surrounded her beautifully._

_"Alright, what is it you must tell me."_

_"I have seen that in due time, you and Thorin will produce-"_

A scream, the loudest scream she had ever heard woke Estelle from her strange dream. She bolted up from her sleeping position and rubbed her eyes furiously. "Thorin, wake up!" Getting up, she shook Thorin roughly, also waking him from his own dreams.

"Mmm, what's wrong Estelle?" He groaned out, not use to being woken so suddenly by her.

"You did not hear that! It woke me up!" Quickly she grabbed the nearest weapon and began running toward the sound of the scream. "Something's wrong Thorin, wake the others!" Bare in her clothes and without armor, Estelle ran as fast as she could toward the scream. It sounded awful, like a person was writhing in pain with no way of escaping.

Thorin, who was still in the process of waking up, stumbled as he woke the others, throwing on his armor and trying to regain his balance after such a rude awakening from Estelle. How she managed to run was a miracle all on its own. "Wake up the lot of you! Now!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Once again Estelle heard the scream and a tingle shot through her spine with another voice mixed with that of the scream. "Grandfather make it go away! It's scary!"

"A child...oh no." Rushing past trees, and darting through various bushes, Estelle ran quickly, sword in hand, toward the pair. She emerged at the all too familiar pond and saw a figure lying halfway in the water with a small girl standing beside him. She shook him with tears in her eyes and small spatters of blood dancing on her pert cheeks.

Estelle quickly rushed over to the pair, turning the man over and letting her eyes go wide for a moment. Blonde hair had faded to grey and eyes that were once so sparkling dulled with the darkness of death. "C-Casimir? Oh my Casimir, look at you. What happen?" Estelle managed to drag his body out of the water and she ripped at her clothing, trying to make a bandage for the long gash that went across his throat. Not enough to cut the windpipe, but enough to slice a main artery.

"E-Estelle my dear, the years have not changed you a-at all. Suppose that's a perk for a-a dwarf." Casimir laughed slightly, blood spewing from his mouth and onto Estelle chest. She held him close, he was so old now. So much older that he had a grandchild as she heard the young girl call him.

"Take care of her Estelle...please." Casimirs eyes began to close and Estelle shook him, placing her hand on his cheek and whispering assuring things to him, but she already knew his fate. She knew that he was on the verge of death and that it was only willpower keeping him as he was now.

"Grandpa! Grandpa no!" The young girl was kneeling beside him and Estelle, her head on his chest and crying as she saw her beloved grandfather in such a horrible state.

"Do not fret for me child, you will be t-taken care of. Estelle...will you sing to me that song? I wish to hear s-something beautiful before I leave this world." How could she say no to that? No to the young boy, the older man, that she had befriended more that fifty years ago?

"Of course." Drawing in a deep breath, Estelle began to softly sing the song that he loved so much as a child. On the rainy nights and stormy days, he would run to her and cling like a lost puppy, afraid of the sounds and lights that consumed the sky. But now he was grown, and he accepted the dark with open arms. He's going home.

_Just wait, though wide he may roam_

_Always a hero comes home_

_He goes, where no one has gone_

_But always a hero comes home_

_He knows, of places unknown_

_Always a hero comes home_

_He goes, where no one has gone_

_But always, a hero comes home_

With a final breath, Casimirs chest stopped moving and he left the world. His body remained but his spirit soared high, happy that he was free from the pain that once consumed him. "Goodbye, Casimir." Estelle whispered sadly, grieving for the loss of a friend.

Running her hand over his face, Estelle closed his eyes, sorrow filling her as she rose from the ground. "What is your name little one?" Estelle asked, extending her hand in hopes that the small girl would take it.

"A-Arenir." She sobbed out. She looked so much like Casimir, blonde hair and green eyes upon a rounded face. She was still very young, and very much a baby considering she was the race of man. The child reached out her hand to Estelle and grabbed it as best as she could. Estelle lifted her from the ground and sat her on her hip, wiping a thumb over the tears that leaked from her eyes.

"Arenir, can you tell me what happened?"

"Me and Grandpa were walking when an Orc attacked us, he went away from the rest of them when he saw us. He tried to hurt me but grandpa jumped in front of me to help." She said, tears already forming again and daring to fall onto her blood stained clothes.

Estelle was about to speak once again but her eyes widened when she noticed something moving from the other side of the pond. "Arenir, listen to me ok. I want you to run, run as fast as you can in the direction behind me ok? Don't make a sound, just run, you'll find friends of mine there, tell them to come quickly." Putting down the small girl Estelle never let her eyes leave the figure that began to come closer to her, snarling and dripping saliva from it's sharp-toothed mouth.

The smell was horrible. Rotting skin and putrid flesh enveloped its body as it rode a matted warg. Orcs truly were disgusting creatures. Taking the weapon she grabbed on her run down here, she held it tightly, watching the Orc and it's warg as if they were the plague themselves.

Meanwhile, Arenir ran just like the nice lady had told her to. As fast as she could and without a sound. She ran for what seemed like ages until she saw another group running toward her. A group of men that was taller than her but shorter than her grandpa.

_"Don't make a sound, just run. You'll find friends of mine there, tell them to come quickly."_

"P-Please help! She told me to tell you to help!" Thorin, having finally gotten his rear in gear, came running toward the direction Estelle took off in, but was stopped by a very young, very terrified child.

"You have to help!" The group stopped suddenly, noticing the blood on the child's cheek as well as her clothes. Kili, being the one who would probably not scare her away, bent down on one knee and beckoned her forward, holding out his hand to her.

"Who told you? Where did that blood come from little one?" The child immediatly ran forward, wrapping her arms around Kilis neck and crying her heart out into his chest. "Please help the nice lady, she helped me! She's going to get hurt!"

Getting up, Kili wrapped his arms around the small child just as a loud bang and cry was heard not to far away. "You think that was here?" He said, patting the childs back in a soothing manner as she was roaring with sobs and choking on tears.

"Estelle." Thorin muttered out, fear sweeping over him at the thought of losing her yet again. How foolish he was, bringing her along on this trip. It's bad enough that he lost her once, now the reality is setting in that it might happen again. "Kili, Fili stay behind and watch over the child! We're going to help Estelle!" Thorin bellowed, leaving his nephews behind and racing forward though the thick bushes and vines of the forest.

Looking before him, he saw a heap of warg and what was left of an Orc. Its body lay on the ground while its head had been sliced clean off and rolled far away from its natural attachment. The warg seemed to of had its skull crushed in as well as it's own thorat slit, and Estelle was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" Ori asked, his voice trembling as his weapon of choice was nothing more than a slingshot and a few rocks he could pick up. "I-I don't see her anywhere."

The group began to scrounge the area, looking in bushes, in the water of the pond, behind rocks and anywhere else they could think. Fear shot through Thorin once more. Had she been eaten by the warg? No, it was clear that she put up a good fight, but the lack of her physical self worried him greatly.

"I don't know Thorin, perhaps there was more than one? And it-" Balin started, trying to think of anything that would lead them to Estelle. Like Thorin, he and the rest of the group carried a deep feeling for the girl. A friend to some, a motherly figure to others and a smaller sister to the rest.

"Don't talk like that! She's here somewhere, we just-" Thorin was interrupted when the dead body of the warg began to move on its own. It's back bumping up and its head lolling to the side. They prepared themselves to take down the beast once and for all but and small, slender arm shot out from under it, clawing at the dirt and trying to pull the rest of it's body out from underneath the warg.

"Estelle." Dwalin quickly ran over to the warg, heaving with all his might and rolling it over to Estelle could breathe a breath of fresh air. She lay on her stomach, her usually braided hair not a jumbled mess and nearly every inch of her was stained a sickly red.

"Filthy animal." She muttered out, wiping its blood from her lips and trying to stand. "Really filthy animal." Dwalin reached out for her and she accepted his hand gratefully. After she regained her balance, she began to walk forward; giving everyone a bit of relief, but only a few steps forward and she fell, not able to stand just yet after her battle with the Orc and warg.

Thorin rushed forward and caught her, glancing down at her unarmored back and scowling to himself. "You are hurt badly." He said, picking her up and being gentle of the long gash that went down her back, another scar to add to the collection.

"I am fine Thorin, thank you for your concern. I just need to rest for a moment and get patched up."

"So says you..." Thorin sat her down on the grass and noticed the way that he eyes gleamed, something was not right and he knew that whatever she was about to do, she would not do it in front of the others. Even she had too much pride for that.

"Leave us for a moment." Thorin said, whipping his head around and tell the others that he wanted them gone right that seconds. Getting the hint that they were no longer welcomed, they ran back to Fili and Kili, helping them with the new bundle of a child they now possessed.

Estelle looked over to the dead body of Casimir before returning her gaze to Thorin. She sat on her knees and Thorin was down on one, a hand on her shoulder as he steadied her from falling over in a large heap.

"Thorin, I have not cried in sixty years, and I will not start now. Casimir was a friend, and good friend of mine. And now he's gone." Her voice cracked, and with every sob that choked in her throat, Thorin felt his own chest tightening in pain. Seeing her like this was killing him on the inside, especially when he saw one solitary tears escape from the corner of her eye, landing on the group with a tiny splash.

"Estelle. Do not fear to weep. I have done my fair share, I will not think any less of you, nor will the rest of the company." He told her, watching as she tried her hardest to hold back the many emotions that dared to spring free from her eyes.

"Promise?"

He gave a nod to her and that was all it took. Tears the size of rain droplets sprang from her eyes and she buried herself within Thorins chest, sobbing loudly against him as he wrapped his arms around her in an effort to comfort. Sixty years of pain and hurt had been built up inside of her, and this most recent loss was her breaking point. Ever since she returned, she had shown herself to be a brave warrior, capable of anything a male dwarf could do and more, but deep down in the inside, Thorin knew that she was still the same Estelle he knew long ago. The same crybaby that would be saddened by a broken toy, and hurt butterfly, and a small scratch that didn't even bring blood.

Every kill she made hurt her and tore at her heart, but the years hardened her. The death of Casimir was an eye opener and finally, she was able to let loose. Her cries of sorrow echoed through the trees, making the rest of the compnay look back to where they left Thorin and Estelle.

Dwalin bowed his head, his own hard heart feeling sympathy for the girl. "Lads, we need not speak of what happened today ever again. We need not bring up such memories, for Estelles sake." He said gruffly, watching as all others nodded their heads in agreement of his statement.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovlies~ So nice to see you again! Here we are once again with another chappie of my story.:) I only got three reviews from the last chapter so PLEASE tell me if there's something wrong with the story. To got from like 8-10 down to 3 is kind of a bummer and making me wonder if I have steered some of the readers away. So let me know!

* * *

A small hiss left Estelles lips as Bilbo slowly tended to her back. Being a hobbit, he had more gentler hands and therefore was better at mending such horrid wounds than any of the dwarves would be able too. Though she wouldn't admit it, this is the worst she has been hurt in a long time...a very long time. The gash reached from the top of her shoulder down to her opposite hip and Thorin knew that it would need stitches or risk infection. That's the last thing they all need at the moment, Estelle's back rotting off.

"Pass me the water will you?" Bilbo asked, he reached up to the neck line of Estelle's shirt and grabbed the torn pieces. "Do you mind? I'm afraid that it would be for the better."

"Go for it."

A loud scratching noise was heard as Bilbo ripped the back of Estelle's shirt from top to bottom, leaving her back bare but her front covered, drawing the attention of most of the dwarves in the process. The shirt was ruined anyways and there was no use for keeping it, not to mention if it stayed on the blood would dry it to her back. Thorin passed Bilbo a bowl of water that had been warming over a fire and soon Estelle felt a wet warmth spread over her as Bilbo began to wash away the blood with a spare rag they managed to scrounge up.

"Sorry, tell me if I hurt you." Bilbo warned, not wanting to press to hard on the impossibly deep and long gash she now possessed. "Oh believe me I will dear. You can have no doubt about that."

The rest of the group began packing up their belongings as Bilbo attended to Estelle and all the while Thorin sat by her side, not saying much of anything. "What's wrong Thorin, you're as quiet as a mouse."

"You're hurt. Once again I wasn't able to he-"

"Thorin Oakenshield I will not have such talk. It was my own carelessness that put me in this shape and next time I shall know to at least slap on some armor before running into danger. You will not feel guilty for this alright?" She shot, not even wanting to hear him mutter out such things.

"Ow!"

"S-sorry! Sorry! I am so sorry!" Bilbo screeched, retracting his hand immediatly from her wounded back. His gaze went from her bloodied back to the ever warning Thorin who shot him and angry gaze.

"It's alright Bilbo. Just bandage it up and I'll steal a shirt from someone." Estelle said, looking back as best as she could to reassure him that nothing was wrong.

"Thorin! Hey Thorin come here will you! I made something for you! Come look!" Suddenly a childlike voice came belting through the camp and all eyes were on the small girl Estelle rescued from the Orc and warg. "I believe you have been summoned oh great one." Estelle chuckled, looking at the child who was waving her hands in the air from her seat on Kilis lap, smiling happily.

"I believe I have. Here's a shirt for when you're bandaged up." Thorin gave her one of his spare shirts before walking over to the over excited girl, seeing what she was so thrilled about. Funny that child, she took an immediate spark to Kili and Fili and hasn't left their sides since she has been with us. But this journey is no place for a child and she will have to be dropped off in the nearest town.

"Gandalf, can you not do anything for my wound. You're a wizard." Estelle asked the aging wizard. He sat adjacent on a log, smoking his pipe and blowing smoke rings, making them shape into various things like butterflies and tiny birds fluttering about in the open air.

"The most I can do is numb the pain. Though Master Baggins is doing a fine job of wrapping you up. Once we find a doctor we shall get you the proper treatment. Would you care to be numbed?" He asked, blowing another ring in the shape of a large caterpillar.

"Yes please. That way I can change and we can be on our way." Gandalf put out his pipe and Bilbo moved away after securing the last bandage at her side. It had been difficult, wrapping the small line of cotton around her waist and around her shoulders, but he got it done none the less.

"I'll begin packing my things while you tend to her Gandalf." Bilbo said, rinsing his hands in the bowl of water as Gandalf took his place behind her. Large, wrinkled hands placed themselves upon her back softly as he muttered out words that Estelle hadn't a clue on. Must be a language only the wizards can speak, but she was grateful. What was once and stinging throb dulled into a more bearable twinge.

"My many thanks Gandalf, I feel ten times better than before!" Estelle beamed, getting up and walking away from the company so she could change her shirts. Ripping off what was left of her own shirt, she soon replaced it with that of Thorin spare. It smelt like him, like oak and the forest, mixed in with brimstone and ash. Truly a unique smell that was him alone and she loved every breath of it. Once changed, she returned to the camp, throwing the old shirt into the fire so it may burn into nothing but a forgotten mess.

"Estelle you must see this. That child is the best thing I have seen in years." Balin said, a cheeky grin on his aged face. He outstretched his hand toward her and Estelle took it happily, wonder just what that small child had managed to do now. Balin led her to where Fili, Kili and Thorin were and she giggled at the sight.

"My masculine men have been reduced to girls..."

Sitting on the ground was the three of them, flowers dotted among their braids and rings of flowers tied together in a small crown sat atop their heads. "We had no choice." Kili muttered, wincing as Arenir grabbed his head and made him bend down so she could place another flower in his hair.

"Uh huh."

"We didn't! Look at her, how can you say no to a face like that!" Fili exclaimed, whipping his head around and looking at Estelle. But she could only manage a laugh as she couldn't take him seriously with yellow and while flowers in his hair and beard braids.

"I must say Thorin, that blue really makes your eyes stand out. We must keep this child around if she is to do things like this!" Estelle laughed, bending down and picking up another blue flower. She leaned forward, Thorins eyes never leaving her, and she placed the flower in his hair and continued to laugh.

"Come along child. How about we get you cleaned up before heading out? You're a little dirty." Estelle said, reaching out her hand and smiling when she took it. The pair of girls began to walk but Arenir stopped suddenly and turned back towards Kili and Fili, pointing a tiny finger at them while the other rested on her hip.

"I'll be back! Don't do anything fun without me ok!" She then turned once more and practically tugged Estelle over to the fire where they got another bit of water from Bilbo as well as a rag.

Thorin began to pull the flowers from his hair and braids as Kili and Fili laughed at Arenir and her childish antics. "I think we have an admirer brother." Fili stated, feeling the top of his head for more yellow flowers.

"I think you're right. Such a shame we have to leave her in the next village. Perhaps after we reclaim Erebor we can take her some of our plunder so she may grow up well." Kili added, doing the same as Fili. Though due to his short archer beard, he didn't have as many to pluck out, but it was still a bit difficult considering Arenir managed to dowse him in the small flowers. "What do you think uncle?"

"I think it sounds fine. Estelle likes her as well and I'm sure that it would make her happy." Thorin remarked, pulling the last of the blue flowers from his hair and standing, collecting his bedroll as the rest of the group walked over toward Estelle.

"Estelle, how come you and everyone are traveling?" Arenir asked as Estelle wiped the dried blood from her face. They would have tended to the child earlier, but Estelle's wounds came first, and a little dried blood wasn't hurting her so she could wait.

"We just are little one. You will come with us until we can find a safe place for you." Estelle added, dropping the rag into the water bowl and ringing it out before moving to her small hands and also ridding them of excess blood.

"W-Will I ever see you again?" Arenir looked over to her new friends, the set of dwarven brothers, and Estelle cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"You know what I think?" Immediatly Arenirs thoughts were removed from her temporary sadness and a new excitement sparked though her. Such as a child, being able to forget so easily and focus on something completely different. "What!"

"I think that you have a bit of a liking to Fili and Kili." Estelle played, watching as her face contorted into shock before a smile broke out and she giggled cutely. "No I don't!"

"Oh yes you do!" Estelle scooped up the small girl and began to tickle her in the stomach, thankful that Gandalf had been able to numb the pain a little bit. "Oh look, speaking of which." The group had arrived at the fire, Dwalin used the dirty water to put it out, and Estelle walked over Kili and Fili.

"I believe that this is yours you womanizers." Estelle placed Arenir in Filis arms, leaving the boys shocked at their 'womanizing' skills. "I hardly call this a woman..." Kili muttered out, but smiling none the less and ruffling the childs hair. He would not deny that he enjoyed Arenirs company She brought a certain happiness into the normal dreariness of the group as they rode to reclaim Erebor.

"Come on! Saddle up on your ponies and let's begin once again!" Thorin shouted, slinging his bedroll over his pony's rear and getting up, waiting patiently as everyone else did the same. Estelle, having a bit of trouble getting onto her pony was assisted by Bombur who vaulted her up like she was nothing.

"Thank you Bombur. I really appreciate it." She smiled happily. Bombur gave off a nod and she rode up next to Thorin, waiting with him while everyone else saddled up.

"How are you feeling? Gandalf said he was able to numb your back." Thorin stated, looking over to her and letting his gaze fall on her clothed back.

"It is much better, but I do not want to move around too awful much. I'm afraid that it'll break out into bleeding again. Once we find a proper doctor all will be well." Thorin have a small nod of agreement before the company finally set out once more.

The chirping of birds was heard as well as the giggling of Arenir from her position in front of Kili on his pony. Apparently she had never ridden and horse and was excited about the overall experience.

"Remember when we used to laugh and giggle like that Thorin?" Estelle asked, shooting him a smile as he pondered back into his memory.

"I do. That was many, many years ago. I'll never forget the time that you laughed so hard I thought I was going to have to take you to the doctor in fear of your sides truly splitting." Thorin mused, wondering even further back into his memory. Precious memories of himself and Estelle and he cherished dearly.

"Oh I remember that day! It was the day of the festival, Durins Day! The markets were bustling and we had gotten separated in the crowd. You latched onto an arm, assuming it was mine and practically drug the girl back to your room, sitting her down on your bed so you could explain how worried you were! Poor thing scared her half to death. Gave me a good laugh though."

The group overheard their small conversation and chuckled themselves at the thought. Never had the great Prince been so embarrassed as when he had to escort the young girl out and back to the streets, then find Estelle and take her back.

"Stop!" Gandalf cried, dismounting his pony and traveling into a small dent in the land. The rest of the company followed and tilted their heads in confusion. "What's wrong Gandalf? Why have we stopped? We've only been traveling for a few hours." Estelle asked, having assistance from Thorin as she dismounted her pony. He kept a firm grip on her arm and hip, refusing to let go in case she were to stumble and break open her wound once again.

"I hear something. Listen closely and you will hear it as well." He said, closing his grey eyes and focusing intently on the noise that he heard. Thumping. Thumping hard against the ground it sounded as though a heard of rabbits were making their way towards them.

"Kili what's that noise! It sounds scary!" Arenir cried, burying her face into the fabric of his pants legs. He placed a hand on the back of her head, trying to comfort her and if need be, protect her should trouble arise.

The thumping got louder and louder, and soon a hoard of rabbits came shooting over a log and stopping in front of the now startled company. "Radagast! My dear friend!" Gandalf exclaimed, a smile beaming on his face.

Radagast the Brown, yes Estelle had heard of him. She walked over to Kili, squatting down and placing a hand on Arenirs shoulder as she was still scared from the strange noise she heard. "No need to be frightened Arenir. It's just a friend, see?" Estelle looked over to where Radagast and Gandalf were talking; showing the child that there was nothing to fear at the moment.

She wiped away her tears and turned slightly, looking at the two giants talking about something. Moments later she smiled as all was forgotten, but that smile quickly turned into another frown as a howling was heard echoing off the trees of the forest they were in.

"W-Was that a wolf!" Bilbo exclaimed, causing Arenir to practically climb the brothers so she may bury herself in one of their clothes. She wanted to be shielded from whatever was coming.

"That was no wolf, sounded like a-" Before Estelle was able to finish her sentence many warg scouts leapt from above the rocks, trying to bite off the heads of anyone they can get their hands on.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin shouted, drawing his blade back from the wargs head that he had slain. Estelle, went over to Kili, whispering to him silently and avoiding alerting the rest of the group, mind Fili who was always at his brothers side.

"Do you think this is the same pack that killed Casimir?"

"More than likely."

In an instant, Estelle's gaze hardened and she looked to the contraption that Radagast had with him as he spoke of drawing the wargs away so that they may escape. "Give me your bow and arrows, now."

Kili had never heard Estelle be so harsh or demanding of him, so it was not in his brightest ideas to question her and her motives of why she wanted his weapons when she had a perfectly good sword at her side. Removing his bow and arrows, she carried them over to Gandalf and Radagast after giving Kili her sword.

Thorin stared at her in shock, noting that her weapon of choice had changed. "Estelle..."

"Radagast the Brown, before you leave I must ask to come with you, riding on the back of your...transportation as you draw our enemies away."

"No. Absolutely not." Thorin cut in, clear about his declaration. Estelle could only give a small smile at how much he cared, their old habits were starting to kick in again and they didn't care who was watching.

"Thorin, this is the same pack that killed Arenirs grandfather, a friend of mine, Casimir. I need to do this, to make myself feel better but also to give him peace of mind as he watches from above. I will be fine; you have to trust me okay?" He fell silent for a moment before looking over to the strange wizard that was already standing on his mode of transportation. Thorin saw her when she had lost that man. That man must have been very kind to her when she was a farmer's aid. Must have brought her such happiness everyday with a single flower. How could he deny her now, when he needs her to say yes?

"You will take extra precautions when riding. And so help me if something happens to you..." Thorin grabbed the back of her neck and placed a small kiss onto her forehead quickly, causing some of the group to smile with others cocked their head in flat out confusion. Such emotion from Thorin was unheard of, let alone in a situation like this.

"Of course. Radagast, let us ride! Now run! I will meet with you when it is safe again!" Estelle sat down on the edge of the sleigh and positioned her feet where they were pressing on a few upright sticks, keeping her from flying off the back. Gandalf bent down, whispering something into Estelle's ear and she returned his words with a quick nod of understanding.

"Fili, Kili! I'm putting Arenir in your care until I return! See that she is kept safe!" With those last words, the rustabelle rabbits took off in a flash, causing her to jolt forward quickly and hiss slightly as the numbing of her back began to wear off.

They darted out into an open field and Estelle took notice of the Orcs, her heart hardening as she was going to take great pleasure in this short ride. "Keep them away from the group!" She shouted up to Radagast. He swooped under a low rock, causing some of the orcs to take a hit and kill them on impact while she shot the wargs between the eyes.

Estelle drew her bow and shot down one orc, two orcs, three orcs and four. One right after another she shot, until a bump caused her to go flying off the sleigh and into the dry grass below. Radagast, having not noticed her failed presence continued to ride, swooping to the left and too the right as he tried to keep the orcs off the companies trail.

"Great." Estelle muttered, feeling the sticky blood soak through Thorins shirt as she shot down another orc from its warg, then shooting it down as well. Within seconds she became surrounded, with no where to run, and no arrows left to shoot. Fear washed through her and a warg charged her. Seeing Radagast nowhere in sight did not help her either. She gripped Kilis bow at the end, ready to smack it down upon the wargs head when it suddenly fell before her in a heap of dead flesh.

"Hmm?"

"Kili! Move it!" Thorin bellowed, clutching the child Arenir to his chest tightly as he hollered for his nephew. Kili came running forward towards the rest of the group, sliding down a shaft of rock and catching Thorin as he also slid down. Though having the child in his arms made the task more difficult as she screeched from the sudden bumping and bruising. "I want Fili." She said, crying from the scary experience that she had just encountered. Eyes pleading up to Thorins own.

Thorin gave her over to Fili and she curled up, clutching his shirt with her tiny hands as hard as she could. "Uncle, what about Estelle? We haven't seen her yet and Radagast is nowhere to be found." Fili asked, watching as Dwalin went to the back of the cave, finding a passage way there.

"I don't know where this goes! Do we follow it or no?" He rumbled.

"Follow it of course." Bofur exclaimed, being pushed and rubbed against the rock as everyone tried to squeeze their way through. Gandalf and Thorin were at the back and Thorin quickly grabbed the sleeve of Gandalf's oversized robes. "What of Estelle, she is not back yet. You know something don't you?" Thorin urged, his worry already increasing even more.

"If elves took out the orcs and wargs than they will have found dear Estelle as well. I imagine she will arrive when we do Thorin. Now move along!"

"...Arrive where..."


	8. Chapter 8

Finally! These poor people made it! Haha! :D So here we are with another chappie. Please forgive me for being so darn slow. I will finish this story even if it kills me! I promise! Well remember to review! Oh and a quick request. If you review as a guest saying that you don't like the story, please give me a PM so we can talk. I love reviews but I want to be able to fix what's wrong and I can't do that if I can't find you. :/

* * *

"This was your plan all along wasn't it?" Thorin shot up to Gandalf, eyes dancing with rage and anger at being in the one place he so desperatly tried to avoid through the entire trip to Erebor.

"Do calm yourself Thorin, finally we will be able to read that map. You should be happy, besides, Estelle will get the best care possible here. And that on it's own is worth the stay, wouldn't you say?" Gandalf mused, noting the way that the dwarf silently agreed with him. About Estelle anyways.

"Rivendell. I-I've always heard stories but it is truly a beautiful place." Bilbo muttered out, trying to stay balanced as they tredded the rocky hillside so that they may take a very brief resedence within the elven walls.

"We shall stay long enough until Estelle is able to travel by herself. Is that clear Gandalf? I will not take part of being here longer than necessary." Gandalf gave off an annoyed grunt and they began walking on a much smoother marble walkway over a deep ravine holding a large river of water. Gandalf walked forward, greeting an elf that came down a few steps and Thorin looked all around at his surroundings, searching for something. More like searching for someone.

"I don't see her anywhere. Why isn't she here yet!"

"Calm yourself Thorin. Estelle may be a lass, but she had seen her fair share of battles, the scars show that. I'm sure she'll be fine." Balin said, giving a slight pat to the shoulder just as the galloping of horses came ringing through their ears. The horses began to circle around them, making them all uneasy and starting to hold their ground as if they were about the be visciously attacked.

"Ah Thorin, allow me to introduce Lord Elrond, studier of ancient dwarf ruins. He will be able to help us decipher that map." Said the old wizard, casting a warning gaze down to the shorter man and silently telling him to choose his words very, very carefully.

"Welcome Thorin, Son of Thrian, Son of Thror, King under the Mountain. Rivendell is most honored to have you." Elornd said, dismounting his horse and walking over to the dwarf. "Oh and I believe that you will be happy to see this as well." Elrond made a motion over to one of his companions a small smile upon his elvish face.

"We found her fighting off orcs and wargs with nothing but a bow, her arrows long gone after what I assume to be numerous shots." A rider came up with a small dwarf sitting in front of him. A smile was plastered on her face as she saw her dearest friends after a short seperation.

"It's nice to see you all as well." With the help of the dwarves, Estelle was able to get off the regular sized horse and fall into the waiting hugs of her company. "The back! Watch the back please!" She screeched, wincing slightly as pressure was applied to the open wound she recieved earlier. During her ride with Radagast, all the commotion and slinging about had caused it to start bleeding again.

"Yes, we will tend to her immediately." Elrond said, offering out his hand as he was very skilled when it came to mending the flesh of another. "It would be much appreciated Lord Elrond." Estelle went over to Thorin, placing a hand on his shoulder and shooting him a smile before walking over to accept Lord Elronds awaiting hand. But a shrill voice rang out from atop the steps, causing Estelles heart to drop and her stomach to lurch.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear little Estelle. Tramping around like a man I see." Immediately all eyes were at the top of the steps where a beautiful ,female dwarf stood. Her waist length chesnut hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her green eyes smoldered down into the others of the company. Lingering on some longer than Estelle would like. The sway of her large hips showed birthing a child to be favorable and her plump lips showed that she not only spoke many words, but also didn't know how to stop them when needed.

"It has been awhile Anastasia. I see that Lord Elrond has treated you very well, I am grateful." Estelle replied back. Though her words meant kindess, they were as icy as the peak of a snowy mountain. The dwarves not only wondered why there was one of their kind here and dressed in elven clothes, but they also wondered why the tension between Estelle and her seemed so thick a blunt knife could cut it.

Anastasia began to descend the steps, a bright, michevious smile on her face as she did so, her gaze never faultering on her one true prize. Walking over to Estelle and Thorin, Anastasia immediately wrapped her arms around the king and placed a quick kiss upon his lips before he could move or say anything about it. "Thorin dear, it has been far too long. We must catch up sometime before you depart again! But first we should take care of Estelle, her blood is dirtying the polished floor, making it most dreadful."

Thorin gave off a grunt of displeasure and backed far away from Anastasia, not wanting to be caught in her trap once more. She tasted horrible, tasted of anger and hatred. Truly unappetizing. Thorin placed an arm around Estelle and began walking off with her and Lord Elrond, not giving Anastasia a second glance as they brushed by each other.

"What was that about?" Kili asked, bouncing Arenir in his arms while he and the rest of the company let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding in. Arenir chuckled at her ride, oblivious to what had just happened within the group.

"My good men! Tonight you shall feast! I will make the meal myself considering I don't think you want salads and vegetables! You shall want meat, so meat it shall be!" Anastasia chimed, clapping her hands together and scuttling off into a part of Rivendell the dwarves had not yet seen, many elves following after her to keep her from burning down the kitchen. She was an excellent cook, but she had many accidents because of her short stature and their tall countertops.

"Kili, Fili, I suspect you were to young to remember, but that was the elder sister to our little Estelle." Gandalf said, his hand on his forehead. "If I had known she was here, even I would have considered another route."

"Estelle has a sister?" Fili said amazed. How could such a creature like Estelle be related to something like...like that? It was odd and very unnerving. Estelle was sweet, kind and helpful to those in need. That person was greedy, demanding and had a horrible personality makes her very unappealing to the eye.

Balin stepped forward and patted them on the back. "Don't worry lads. Very pretty she is but you aren't missing out on anything. She is vile and greedy, nothing to look at twice if you ask me. I'll tell you her story later but first, we must check on Estelle to see how her wounds are mending.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Estelle was sitting on a large bed, her shirt gone and a blanket covered her front while a small blush tinged at her cheeks. She knew that neither men would dare take advantage of her, but Thorin had refused to leave and therefore was sitting beside her, helping her hold the blanket to her shoulders while Elrond continued to mend the wound she had recieved.

"You are very lucky to have been spotted by us Estelle. Any longer and not only would the wargs have shredded you, but this would have become very infected. You back would have rotted off and you would have been no use at all." Elrond commented, reached over to a small bowl mixed with different healing herbs that would aid in the speed of her recovery.

"I cannot thank you enough Lord Elrond, had it not been for you and your men, goodness only knows how long I would have lasted." Elrond gave a small smile before rubbing the mixture of herbs along her wound, pausing momentarily and staring out into space for a few moments before Thorin brought him back into reality.

"What's wrong?" He grumbled, clearly not happy with the fact that Gandalf had tricked him into this place and even more enraged that he was seeing so much of Estelle. Even if it was still her back, a pang of jealously washed over him at the mere thought of the elf seeing what wasn't meant to be seen by other men other than her lover or husband.

"Forgive me, I lost my track of thought for a moment, I assure you it's nothing." Elrond finished up Estelles wounds and then proceeded to do the same as Bilbo. He wrapped a much cleaner gauze around her entire back and front, tiring it in place at her side so it may not come loose when she walks around.

"Alright, I'll leave you now for a moment, I imagine your journey has been long so far. Supper shall be ready in a few hours so both of you are more than welcome to use the room as a place to rest and the bathroom as a place to freshen up and bath if need be. Here are a spare set of clothes for you, King Under the Mountain if you wish to have them." With those last words, Elrond exited the room and closed the door quietly, the padding of his feet soon fading away from the ears of Thorin and Estelle.

"Finally!" Estelle breathed out, falling back onto the softness of the bed and curling up, hugging the many pillows to her front. "This feels great, a bed, a real bed!" She exclaimed, glancing over at Thorin who was nearly petrified of her actions, though he couldn't deny the happiness he felt at seeing her in such a good state.

"Lighten up Thorin. We will be staying here for awhile and you'll have to have somewhere to sleep, can't sleep on the hard floors can you? I won't mind." She gave off a small giggle and leaned back up, sliding her feet under the covers and scooting over, opening up a spot for Thorin to slide in as well. If she could convince him to that is.

He looked to her, his eyes dancing with uncertainty. His pride was already taking a blow for being here in the first place. To sleep in their bed would practically kick it out the window and leave him hopeless. But Estelle could see him better than anyone. She could see the sunken bags under his eyes, the way they would droop and the slouching of his shoulder even when he tried to stand tall and stout. He was exhausted and needed sleep, even if it was just a short nap.

"Thorin, come on. You are tired, a nap will not hurt anything. No taking shifts to watch for threats, no having to freeze in the nights winds. Sleep, you deserve it." She whispered out, giving him a pleading look. He gave off a gruff sigh and began to remove the outmost portions of his clothing. The armor, his fur, and all weapons that he had carried with him were gone within minutes and he was soon doing to same as Estelle had done. He brought the covers up over himself and nearly fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

"Are you going to sleep sitting up?" His voice was slurry as his eyes were closed, making Estelle smile. "No I am not." She laid down next to him, facing his chest and curling her hands in the silk covers as Thorins shallow breathing helped her get her own sleep.

"I like this you know." He suddenly mumbled out, stretching out an arm and bringing her closer to him. Close enough to where he could rest his head a atop of hers without smothering her in his chest. "It is a comfot to have you close to me, I could do this every night if you would allow it Estelle."

"Of course I'd allow it Thorin. Now sleep, supper will be ready soon and we will have our hands full with little Arenir." Estelle shut her eyes along with Thorin and was soon snoozing away in blissful dreams. Unfortunately, their private conversation was not so private. An evesdropper had heard nearly everything and anger coarsed in her veins like fire as jealousy overtook her entire being.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

"Higher Kili! Higher!" Screamed out a small voice, laughing as she was tossed high into the air and caught only seconds later by strong and waiting arms.

"No! What if I drop you!" Kili said, catching her one last time and then plopping down around a small firepit with the rest of the company, Arenir sitting comfortably in his lap. "Now that wouldn't be fun would it?"

"You wouldn't drop me." She said with confidence, giggling as she was given a small bit of sasuage to ease her hunger until supper came along.

"Wish I could have that confidence in you brother." Joked Fili, eating his own bit of food to ease the monster in his stomach while recieveing a dirty look from his darker haired relative. "Balin, tell us about Estelles sister; Fili and I have never met her before so what is the deal with them. Thorin didn't seem to like her much either." He added, sitting down beside his brother around the firepit.

Balin came over and sat across from them, the flames of the burning heat dancing colors on his aged face as he did so. "All of us remember very clearly the tale of Anastasia, don't we lads?"

"Yes, she has always been the way you see her now. She hasn't changed a day since she was exiled." Spat Dwalin, cringing at the mere thought of the woman coming over and joining them around the fire. This was a rare chance to relax and Anastasia could ruin it by just walking by.

"Exiled?" Asked Kili, arching a brow in confusion. Exile was a severe punishment in their race, so how did someone get exiled and them come into company with a bunch of elves? It made no sense to him. "Please tell us."

"Alright, calm down and I will. As you know, Estelle and her sister were born into the servent family to the Durins. Now Estelle is younger than Anastasia so naturally, Anastasia would become the personal servent to Thorin when both became of a reasonable age. But things turned sour soon, sour very soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my lovlies~ Here's another new chappie of we thought you dead. I must say, I'm SUPER DUPER EXCITED about the hobbit coming out tuesday on DVD. Believe me I WILL be purchasing it! :) So here we are with another chappie, this is the backstory of Anastasia so remember to reivew! I love some reviews! Oh, and Anastasia is the OC portrayed by a fellow writer of mine. So don't go badgering her about how I portrayed Anastasia. :)

* * *

_A tiny cry echoed off the walls of the underground palace. A child had been born successfully to the servants of Durin, and the mother was in pristine health after her many hours of pain. The stone walls dripped with a small amount of water and the candles flickered brightly against her sweaty skin as she breathed hard. "It is a girl. Look dear, another girl. Anastasia, come look at your new baby sister." The mother breathed out, happiness swelling within her as yet another child was bore to her. Healthy and crying like a mad dog she was, but that was a good sign, a sign that she would grow up to be healthy and with no problems._

_"I see her love, she is beautiful. She is Estelle, as we agreed upon." Kissing the temple of his wife's soaked forehead, he lifted up his elder daughter into his brutish arms so she could see the new miracle that was bore to them. "What do you think Anastasia? How about a new sister to play with hmmm?" The father asked, the scruff of his beard scratching against the elder daughter as he placed a kiss upon her temple as well._

_Anastasia smiled brightly just as a loud knock was heard from the other side of the room. Another servant went over to open it, the mid-wife, and a small gasp started leaving her lips at the sight before her. The king, his son, and his grandchildren were all standing at the door, smiles adorning their faces._

_"Y-Your majesty! Please forgive me for being so underdressed! I-I..." The mother stuttered out, pulling up her blanket around herself the best she could at the moment. Such indecently around the king was very rude, but given the circumstances, she was excused._

_"No fear. We all came here knowing full well what state you would be in. I am King under the Mountain and any King should know to visit his loyal servants at such a time. Come Thrain, Thorin, Dis, shall we meet the little one." As the group came forward, Thrain lifted up his own son Thorin, so he too could gaze down at the newborn. Thorin, being only a young sprite, had yet to learn when to hold his tongue. So the sight of this newborn was rather odd to him._

_"She looks funny father. Squishy." His high voice chirped out, earning his a glare from his father and a chuckle from his grandfather. "She was just born son, what did you expect her to look like? You were also squishy when you were born as well."_

_Thorin wrinkled his nose in disgust at himself and his now chuckling father put him down onto the ground once more, picking up his daughter Dis so she too would be able to see the child. Her eye lit up like the sun at seeing such a tiny person. She turned her head toward her father and asked kindly. "May I hold her?"_

_"That is not up to me, you'll have to ask her parents." Dis was put down and she walked over to the other side of the bed, her eyes boring into the mothers. "May I please hold her?" For such a young child, a little older than Thorin, she had the manners that most people do not learn until they are grey._

_"Of course Princess, but please be very careful." Coming up behind her, Thrain kneeled down on one knee, helping his daughter support the newborn in her equal tiny arms. "She's so small." Dis muttered out, catching the attention of Thorin who immediatly ran over to look once again at the child. Reaching out his hand, he let a small smile slip as the newborn reached up, curling her impossibly tiny hand around his index finger._

_"And her name?" The King asked, authority practically dripping from every fiber of his being as he conversed with the couple. The King had always been rather fond of his servants. Not because they cater to his wonderfully, but because of their attitude. Most complain about what they must do, but not these people. No, they never missed a day of work, never missed a task, and never missed on anything he needed. That is why he is able to treat them so good without them taking advantage of his kindness._

_The husband responded with a happy grin. "Estelle, we have chosen to name her Estelle your Majesty." As the older people of the room talked among themselves, Anastasia had trotted over to Thorin, giving a small bow as she had been taught. He had retracted his finger from the baby hand and was now standing alone, the excitement of a newborn long gone from his mind. Anastasia knew that she would become the personal servant of Thorin when they both came of age; why not try to get on his good side now? It would only be a few more years until it happened anyways._

_"I am Anastasia; I look forward to being your servant." Giving him a happy smile, he returned it equally, nodding his head to her._

_"And I am Thorin."_

* * *

_Many years had passed and the two sisters had become of age, going into the teens years of a young dwarf. For years Anastasia had been serving the prince, while Estelle served the princess. They were both very happy with their jobs and enjoyed the time they were allowed with the young prince and princess, and often found themselves smiling for no apparent reason. But over the years, a deep longing of emotions had developed on the elder sister, and she could no long hide the want of the one she was so close to every second of every day. So now she was older, she took it upon herself to show those emotions to her beloved._

_She knew that any minute now he would return to his room, ready for a nice hot bath after a long day of battle practice. "If this doesn't get him riled up, I don't know what will." Anastasia muttered to herself, tying the silk robe around her body as the bath water finally reached the brim of the tub, steam erupting upon the stone ceiling before dissipating into nothing. She added a bit of salts to give the water a nice aroma and then went over to a spare chair in the bathroom, sitting down and crossing her legs as she waited for her prize. The steam of such a bath quickly fogged up the room, and sight was near impossible due to the lack of windows._

_"You did very well today son. Very good, you will make a fine foe on the field of battle. Now go wash up for supper." Thorin gave a nod, thankful that they day was finally at an end. Over the years his carefree personality had become more rigid, realizing that one day the throne would be his and a King has no time for things such a fun and having a good time. "Yes father. Washing up sounds nice." Even though he knew his duties for the near future, he Thorin couldn't resist saying hello those he admired._

_"Estelle? Why are you out here? Where is Dis?" He asked, looking down to the young girl as she sat on the ground. Her head immediatly shot up and a crimson blush stained her cheeks. "I was told by Princess Dis to wait for her here. She wished to go to the bakery for a moment. If I recall she said that she wanted to get a cake for someone's birthday I believe."_

_Thorin gave off a gruff grunt and rolled his eyes slightly. "She doesn't have time for playing around at the bakery." He noted the small smile of amusement that lingered on Estelle's face and rolled his eyes once more. Even she was a bit childish._

_"I will see you at supper Estelle. I'm sure that Anastasia has my bath ready for me by now." With a nod, he once again began his way to his room; where warm water and scented soaps awaited him to scrub away the layers of sweat and dirt he had developed through the day._

_Walking back to his room, Thorin quickly disrobed himself of his grimy clothes and sunk into the awaiting water that Anastasia always prepared for him. But what he did not notice was the love struck girl sitting in the chair across the room. A low hum left his lips as he dived deeper beneath the water, the hot liquid daring to breach the rim of the tub._

_Closing his eyes, he inhaled the sweet aroma of whatever Anastasia had put into his water for the day. It relaxed his greatly. To the point that he didn't even see, nor sense, the girl that was getting up from her chair. Soft feet gently made their way over to where her bathed, and she let a hand run over the back of his shoulders lightly._

_"My, my, you sure are relaxed. Didn't even notice me? That's a new one Prince." Anastasias sultry voice echoed through the princes, ears and he jumped from the sudden touch. He was tired, and the salts and steam dulled his senses greatly. This situation was not good. What if someone was too walk in? They would automatically assume the worst!_

_"Anastasia, what do you think you are doing? I'm having a bath leave me be until I am finished. Besides, you also need to wash up for supper." He ordered. Though Anastasia was his servant, he didn't much care for the girl. He much preferred her younger sister. Anastasia was a bit brutish and very demanding of others, and the way she constantly looked at him with glazed eyes sent a shiver down his spine. And not in the good way._

_"Leave? After all I've done for you? I can't just leave you here? Would you like some help with your bath? I could scrub your back..."_

_"No." Thorin barked, now angry at the fact she was still here. Though in his teens years, he had a bit of a temper that he hadn't learned to fully control yet. "I will not tell you again. Leave me or I shall remove you myself." Ice danced on his chilled words despite the heat that enveloped the room._

_Not happy with the sudden turn of events, Anastasia quickly tried to dissolve the situation. She back away slightly and went to where she stood in front of the tub, a mischievous smile growing on her face. "I do not blame you for being a tad rough. You are tired Prince so I will let your angry yelling pass." Thorin noticed what little clothing she had on, and did not like it at all. His eyes narrowed at her as her hands began reaching for the knot that held it together. She wouldn't dare..._

_Oh but she would._

_Even though Thorin was a teenager with needs of his own, he knew when to look away, and he did so very quickly. The anger coursed through him like fire in his veins and he could stand this girl no longer. "Where is my towel Anastasia?"_

_"What's the matter Thorin? Do you not like what you see?" Sighing loudly, he noticed that the towel was right beside the tub, folded neatly on the small wooden table that held soaps, salts, candles, and other things to make his bath enjoyable._

_"I told you I would not ask again." Getting up swiftly he managed to wrap the towel around himself before Anastasia could take pride in seeing his form. Exiting the water he walked over to her, jerking her robes shut and tying the knot tightly so she couldn't get it undone again._

_"H-Hey! What are you doing!" She tugged at the knot but enough was enough. Thorin took her roughly by the arm and began to forcefully drag her out of his bathroom and into his room, heading for the door._

_"You have disrespected me, and put shame to your family by doing such actions. Never again will you have the joy of being my personal servant. You have lost that privilege." Yanking open the door, two dwarfish guards suddenly stood tall before Anastasia was sent out into the hall._

_"She is never to be my servant again! Take her to my grandfather and see that she loses her job! Now!" He bellowed, not taking notice of the younger girl and his sister that was walking by._

_"Estelle please step back for a moment." Dis said kindly, pushing on Estelle's stomach and Anastasia struggled with the guard's grips. "How dare you Thorin! I have been nothing but good to you! How could you do this to your loyal servant!" Estelle felt a sadness swell within her as her sister was pulled away, but she couldn't show that in front of the Durins. No, she would have to hold it in until she was alone. Until she figured out what was wrong._

_"Brother, what happened? What did Anastasia do to you?" Dis asked quietly, equally shocked that her brother managed such shouting in the hallway. But as she asked, he responded with nothing. Only a few sentences before shutting his door and going back to his bath to wash up for dinner._

_"Dis, Estelle...I am truly sorry you had to see such a thing. Please forgive me for frightening you." With that being said, he shut the door and was heard from no more until later that evening._

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe someone tried to pull that over on uncle." Fili muttered out, still munching away on the bit of food her was provided until their own supper.

"Yea. I know uncle can have a bit of a temper and that girl seemed to be asking for it. But that isn't a punishment worth exile. Losing her job maybe but not banishment." Kili said, adjusting the ever restless child that resided still in his lap.

"Who said the story was finished lads? There is more than that I can assure you." Dwalin said, looking all around for the target of their current conversation and hoping she was nowhere in sight, nor hearing range.

"There's more?" Kili asked.

"Oh yes, lad. There's much more." Balin took in another breath, blowing out a few smoke rings from his pipe before continuing with the story.

* * *

_The supper between the King and his servants was unusually quiet and awkward that night. In normal circumstances, because the King enjoyed his servants so much and because they were so good to the Durins, he allowed them to sit at the same table as he and his children and grandchildren. But tonight everyone at the table knew of the evening earlier events, and they could not simply be forgotten._

_Anastasia parents were quite...upset...angry...but mostly they were disappointed. How could their daughter do such a thing, and to the prince no less? That only made the situation much more worse that it already was._

_"My loyal servants, I am sure you know the events that have happen this evening and they cannot simply be forgotten." Estelle stiffened in her chair beside her mother and sister. What punishment would lie ahead for Anastasia? The king was very good to them. Providing them shelter within the walls of Erebor, allowing them to sit at his table as he ate his own supper, even giving them space that no others ever received. And now Anastasia has put all of that in jeopardy because her childish actions._

_"Yes your Majesty, we understand this." Spoke Estelle's mother, though her body was strong, her voice trembled like a newborn and her body shook from the fear and sadness of what would happen to her beloved daughter._

_"Anastasia, as of this evening, you have proven yourself indecent to be a servant of Thorin and of anyone else in the line of Durin. You are no longer to reside within these walls and instead will take your refuge in the city below, do you have anything to say before your departure." The Kings voice was as strong as ever, and all those around him could tell the rage that was nearly too much for him to bear. _

_He hated seeing one of his servants in such a situation, but actions that have been taken must be dealt with properly. He could have done worse things to her, he could have banished her completely from Erebor and Dale, but his own heart could not allow it. Especially when he saw Estelle and her parent fighting back the tears that dared to spring forth from their closed eyes._

_Estelle opened her eyes, seeing Dis and Thorin looking down to the table while her sister clenched her hands underneath the table. She was angry. Angry that she had been rejected...angry that she had been caught and now punished. What was so wrong in showing your true feeling toward the one you love?_

_As Anastasias mouth began to open, and a flurry of harsh words came streaming out, Estelle quickly grabbed her clenched hand and squeezed hard. _

_Her mouth quickly shut though her eyes screamed all the words that needed to be said._

_"Estelle, I know in the current situation that this is much to ask of you. But until we can find another decent servant for Thorin, do you think you can handle both him and Dis?" The King asked, noting the way that Anastasias eyes got wide and Estelle's breath hitched in her mouth._

_Anastasia quickly jerked her hand away from Estelle's and pressed her mouth into a thin line. "Yes your majesty. I can handle it." Like her mother, Estelle was trembling from head to foot, and she could not hide it as well as her elder beside her at the table._

_"Anastasia, you are to leave before nightfall and take residence within Dale. I pray that someone is kind enough to take you in." With those last words being said, Anastasia stormed away from the table, pushing past guards and going to her room where she began packing. Anger flowed through her like a fiery river of hate._

_After she left, the rest of supper was quiet and awkward. Estelle excused herself once done with her meal, her eyes catching Thorins for a moment before she headed towards Anastasias room, her own anger at her sisters foolish actions beginning to take hold of her._

_As she opened the door to her sister's room, Estelle could not longer hold back her thoughts toward her sister. "Are you insane! Do you have any idea what you have done Anastasia! H-How could you do something so stupid, so degrading! Have to no shame for yourself!" She bellowed out, her reaction for more that she thought it would be. _

_"Estelle I do not need this from you. I don't have to listen-"_

_"Yes you do! You have to listen Anastasia! Do you have any idea what this has caused? Mother and father are crying over you because their eldest daughter has been banished from these walls with nowhere to go! What are you going to do, if no one will take you in? Our family has no skill set Anastasia, we are servants. We're not blacksmiths, glass blowers, toymakers, or artists of jewelry or bread. We live to serve, and that's it." Finally, Estelle stopped her ranting, though it didn't seem to hit home with Anastasia and that all on its own hurt her more than ever._

_"Do you even care what you've done...Anastasia?" Estelle whispered out, watching as her sister finished packing her bag and then began moving towards the door._

_"I could care less honestly. You know as well as I do that I'm attracted to Thorin. I wanted to show him how much I cared for him, but obviously he doesn't feel the same way. I was stupid enough to get caught, trust me Estelle; I would do it all over again if I remain here." With those last disturbing words, Anastasia pushed past Estelle and made her way out of Erebor and into Dale where she looked for shelter for the night._

* * *

"Sadly, Anastasia did not find shelter that night." Balin breathed out, thinking of the companies dear little Estelle and all she had been through. "Had I known anyone willing to shelter the girl, I would have made arrangements. Not for Anastasias sake but for Estelle's."

"But why did Anastasia turn so...cruel? Uncaring and bad?" Fili questions, entranced still by the story he was too young to remember.

"She has always been like that lad. Always, and she will never change." Dwalin once again barked out, his own anger at the next part of the story coming into play. "Trying to seduce Thorin at the time wasn't the worst thing she could have done, and the king gave her great leniency. But what she did next will never be forgotten by any of us for as long as we live. Isn't that right lads?"

The rest of the company agreed with Dwalin as they also listen to a tale that happened long ago. "Yes, what happened next shall never be forgotten. Especially by out little Estelle."

* * *

_Estelle slept in her bed, dreaming of when she and her sister were younger. They were happy, playing together considering they were still too young to become servants to the line of Durin. But then screams began to appear within these dreams. Screams of unimaginable horror._

_No...these screams were not within Estelle's dreams. They were real, and coming from outside the hallway...and it sounded like her mother. Jumping from her bed, and clad in her nightgown, Estelle threw open the door of her room. "Mother! Mother what is wrong please tell me! W-Why are you crying!" Her mother was unresponsive and was slumped against the stone wall of a hallway. _

_Her father held her mother close to him as his own tears began making their way down his face. "How could she do this to us? Our dear Anastasia...has been sentenced to death."_

_Estelle's eyes grew wide and her hands flew to her mouth in shock. "Death, what happened? Father you must tell me what happened!"_

_"She tried to steal the Kings gold Estelle! My baby! My eldest has been sentenced to deal for stealing from the king!" Her mother screamed out, grief and sorrow overwhelming her at the thought of losing her eldest all over again. It had not even been a month since she was banished to the city of Dale for trying to seduce Thorin._

_"Where is she now? Father where is she!"_

_"She's is in the Throne Room with the King. Her punishment is to be immediate."_

_"No. No!" Not caring what she looked like, Estelle and her bare feet began to quickly pad down the stone hallways. She turned left and right and then left again until the throne room came into her line of vision. Thought her vision was slowly failing her as tears sprang forth from her eyes._

_A large wooden structure was in the middle of the room while the King, Thrain, Thorin and Dis all stood next to the throne. Each was dressed in their own nightgown as the situation had prevented them from looking decent. And on the wooden structure was Anastasia, her head tied down so it could be chopped off in an instant._

_"No...please wait! Your Majesty I am begging you please wait!" Estelle ran forward, being stopped roughly by guards. She continued to push, and the king saw her struggle. _

_"Allow her through." Estelle ran towards him, stopping in front of the throne and throwing herself on the ground in a sloppy bow. "P-Please your majesty...spare my sister. I beg you, please."_

_"Estelle...I assume you are aware of the crime she has committed. Not only did she enter these walls once more, but she attempted to steal gold from me while I slept. The only way to remedy this by death. And she has not spoken a word since she has been brought here." The King said, gripping the edges of his throne tightly. He liked the servant Estelle, she was nothing like her sister and it tugged at his old heart to see her in such an unstable state._

_Estelle got up and walked over to Anastasia, getting on her knees and looking at her face the best she could. "Anastasia, why? Why would you steal from the King? Was your banishment not enough? Please say something, Apologize for your actions and maybe he will let you slide."_

_"I doubt it." Those were the only words that Anastasia spoke for the remainder of the evening._

_"Estelle I am sorry, I truly am." Raising his hand, he made a motion to the masked man who was to be Anastasias executioner. As a large axe was lifted, Estelle's eyes grew wide and a river burst forth from them._

_"No! NO PLEASE YOUR MAJESTY!" Desperation was in her voice at this point. She would not deny that she was talking to the king in the most unsightly of manners, but her sister. She would fight her...even if she didn't deserve it._

_"BANISH HER! BANISH HER FOREVER FROM THIS PLACE!"_

_Once again the king, made a motion to the executioner, halting him from taking off the girls head. "Banish her? You think banishment is equal to death Estelle? Why are you fighting so hard for her when you know she deserves nothing now?"_

_Letting out a shaky breath, Estelle regaining what little control she had left and stated with trembles. "Because you Majesty. She is my sister...and therefore one half of me. No matter what she does, and no matter the actions she has taken, she is my sister; I will be there for her."_

_"Come here Estelle." Surprised by the king's words, Estelle walked forward, trying to wipe away the tears that still overflowed from her eyes. She could not ignore the looks that were being sent her way. From Dis, Thrain, the guards...from Thorin. She did not care though, all she wanted was for her sister to live another day._

_Once she was at the top step, the King stood, walking forward until her was within arms reach of her. Her tears were wiped away by a calloused thumb and a small smile was placed upon his elderly face. "You fight so hard for your sister's life. You are loyal to her though her actions are a great disrespect to you and your family. It has been a long time since I have seen such loyalty towards another. You are a kind spirit Estelle, and you fight hard. You have been good to me, to Dis, and to Thorin and Thrain. For that...I will spare your sister life. She is to be banished from Erebor, from Dale. And if she is to return once more, I will have no choice but to end her life. Do you find this agreeable?"_

_"Yes your Majesty. Thank you..."_

* * *

"Wow, stealing from the king. And he had the heart to spare her." The brothers were thoroughly shocked by the actions of Anastasia. Even the actions of Estelle puzzled them; they could not see her in such an unstable state. Right now she seemed so strong. Covered in scars, yes, but the years of battle changed her. They remember when she was a meek little thing, never hurting anyone or anything and now she slays Orcs and wargs alike.

"Estelle is a strong girl. She has been through much, so best not to mention anything that has been discussed here. We wouldn't want to upset her lad. Agreed?" Baling turned toward the rest of the company, grabbing their attention instead of just the two brothers now.

All heads nodded, just as the padding of feet was heard coming for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Alrighty! before we begin a few announcements. I have been told that there is another sibling to Thorin and Dis, this I was not aware of even though I read the book. But I think for simplicities sake, that I will just continue the story as it is and not mention said character. I do not want to confuse anyone by adding in another character, so I thank the user that told me. :) With that being said here we go! And let the awkwardness begin! You'll get that in a minute...

* * *

"How dare she!" Muttered an angry female dwarf. Her long brown hair swooping back and forth as she beat the mixture that would become a cream pie in a bowl. "My sister, she...she's a rat that won't go away!" Anastasia screamed, her anger already getting the better of her. She couldn't help it, it was just who she was. She was always a snitch, liar, and was always poking her nose where it doesn't belong, snooping where she knew she shouldn't. She wouldn't deny it, but even so there are still some things that she didn't want to see.

Estelle and Thorin together, and so happy, was one of them. "How dare she take him from me. He is mine, and mine alone and I WILL have him." She muttered out.

"You really haven't changed a day since; we last saw each other, have you?" Another voice wisped through the warm wind of the empty kitchen. Estelle stood by the doorway, her eyes more alive now that she had gotten some sleep, and her posture was better now that the medicine had started to kick it and heal her back. She had even been able to take a decent bath, leaving Thorin to sleep still. He needed it more than anyone did. But the words she heard coming from her sisters mouth was hurtful.

"I wasn't talking to you sister." Being caught by Estelle was a horrible thing to even think about. She had always been different from her sister, and Anastasia hated it with a passion. "You may not have been but I'm sure that all of Rivendell heard you. Why badmouth me when I have just got here? Or have you forgotten that I'm the reason you're here at all?"

Anastasia gave off a smirk at that last comment. "Good, let them hear. Let them hear about how you betrayed me back in Erebor!" She was angry now. Estelle felt anger also coursing through her veins at such silly words. Hurtful anger that she hadn't felt in so long. "Betrayed, you know nothing of the word Anastasia." Estelle left the kitchen, clad in her new clothes that had been given to her generously by Lord Elrond. She didn't have to listen to her childish sister complain. This was a peaceful place, and Estelle wouldn't let the likes of her sister ruin it. She hoped that the companies stay here would help relax them all, and revive them for the adventure that still lay ahead.

Anastasia gave out an immature grunt and continued making the feast she had promised the rest of the company. Estelle on the other hand saw that Anastasia was nearly done with dinner, so maybe she should go ahead and get Thorin up. He may even take a bath now that he felt a little better from the sleep. It would please Estelle to know that he was at least clean. She wouldn't tell him, but he was starting to take up a smell that she didn't fancy too much.

As Estelle made her way through the winding and beautiful halls of Rivendell, she let her mind wonder back to what she heard Anastasia say. "He's mine? Oh please, you need to grow up Anastasia. Thorin isn't something you just claim, and I have done nothing of the sort." Estelle couldn't help but have a small tinge of pride run through her at the thought though. Thorin and herself together? A small tinge of a blush made its way up her neck at such thoughts, but they were quickly snatched away by other things that demanded her attention. Things like getting Thorin from his nap.

Once Estelle reached the room that was shared with Thorin, she knocked gently before entering. She didn't want to run up on him if he was indecent. "Come in." Thorins still sleepy voice seeped through the wood door and into Estelle's ears, making her smile softly. "Must have just woken up."

Once she had opened the door, she was met with genuine surprise. "Look at you. I can't believe it; you actually bathed in their tub? That's a new one. Thought you were too good for that oh great one." A small giggle escaped her, and soon thoughts of her sister were gone, even if it was just for a little while. His hair was still dripping slightly and he had just finished his second side braid, putting his silver clasp on the end of it so it wouldn't unravel the first change it got. He gave a smile of defeat to her, knowing that she was somewhat right, and extended out a hand to her.

"Believe it or not, even I don't like staying dirty for long periods of time. But I refuse to wear their clothes, though I see you don't have a problem with it." Estelle gladly took his outstretched hand and he gently pulled her toward him so he could hold her close. As they were sleeping, he could get use to the idea of her being so close to him all the time.

"I couldn't help it!" Estelle giggled as she was pulled. His hand now wrapped around her small waist while her hand lay flat against his chest. Thorin made a motion to the elfish gown that now adorned her body, taking a bit of the fabric from her sleeve and letting it fall from his hand the moment he had grabbed hold of it. A light silvery blue color it was, long to the floor and sleeves that reached just past her fingertips with a slightly swooping neckline that almost dared to plunge too far.

"I couldn't help myself; their clothing is made of silk. Much softer that the heavy armor and wooly fur that I was wearing before. But I must say, I miss it already. I miss the scratchiness of it, and the smell of the deep earth that it has. These clothes smell of water and flowers, nice but not the same as home" A small moment of silence rang through the room before another small knock was heard at their door.

"Come in." Estelle said gently, stepping back from Thorin in case it was someone that she didn't care for. Someone like her sister.

The door opened slowly, and a small head peeked inside, "Fili and Kili said to come get you so I did!" Arenir entered the room, running as fast as her little legs could take her towards the pair. She threw her arms around the legs of Estelle while a beaming smile shot up at her, showing that she was proud of finding them in this big, confusing place.

"Come get us? Now why would they do that?" Thorin split in, curiosity wondering as to why his two nephews would want them, and at such an hour none the less. They had just arrived not to long ago. "Surely supper is not ready already; it's only been an hour at the most." He grumbled, not wanting to have to walk in general. He was truly grumpy when he could be. His hair was still wet and the hot water and aromas of the bath made him want to fall asleep all over again.

Arenir grabbed both Estelle and Thorin hands, leading them toward the door while Estelle laughed back at her confused friend. "No Thorin, it's been four. You took a rather long nap, you needed it. Now come on before this child starves to death."

"Before I starve to death." He whispered under his breath, no longer resisting the pull that Arenir gave him and Estelle. Once the mention of food was heard he no longer needed to stay in this room. The small child pulled them until they reached an open place where the waterfalls fell around and the flowers bloomed in beauty. Vines wrapped themselves up columns and a few elves sat a played a melodic medley of music. There was a table now stocked with food that Anastasia had prepared for them and chairs were plenty around the long table.

Estelle could only hope that she didn't do anything to it in a sad effort to get back at her for their earlier spat in the kitchen. But even so, she saw no signs of the brown haired dwarf and took a seat beside Thorin, watching as the rest of the company dug into the feast before them now that all were present. She also noticed that quite a few of them looked to be in better spirits, not to mention they were all free of the dirt and grime that had accumulated from their constant traveling.

"Look! I found them!" Arenir bounced over to the brothers and wiggled her way in between them. Very demanding for a child and it made the company laugh, smiles beaming on their faces while little Arenirs lit up in sudden embarrassment. She would be quiet the handful when she grew to be older.

"We can see that. Good job!" Fili ruffled her hair while Kili prepared her a plate of food, setting it down and watching with a smile as she dug in and stuffed her tiny face. Yes, the company was happy with the food that was provided. They may not have been happy about the place, but for a small moment, they could look past that as they filled their tummy with meat and potatoes.

Just as Estelle thought she could finally relax and enjoy a good meal, she saw Anastasia walk in, though her outfit was different from the one she wore before. She sat down at the table beside Bofur and across from Estelle and Thorin. How scandalous was she trying to be? No doubt what she wore was beautiful, but Estelle wondered if it was a dress at all. Silk came to rest above her knees, and sleeves? There were none. A dastardly plunging neckline and top of a tank top made her look incredibly enticing...and possibly something more that Estelle would have to think to herself. She couldn't say it out loud, not in front of the company and definitely not in front of little Arenir. Though she wouldn't know what it meant.

A small silence was heard when she sat, the men of the company focusing more on their food than the new guest that dared to dress in such a fashion that was so revealing. "Why so quiet all of a sudden? I made you a banquet! Eat up! Regain your strength so you may become healthy once more!" She said happily. Maybe a little too happily. She fixed herself a plate, leaning this way and that way and trying to show as much as possible. Estelle knew that even after all the years that had passed she was still trying to get Thorin. And that on its own angered her more than anything else.

Estelle could see that it was making Fili and Kili more uncomfortable than others, even though they were a few seats down from her. The way she leaned was more than enough to have an imagination run wild. Their faces were red and they looked to their uncle, hoping that he would say something or do something about it. But Thorin was in no better shape, and he had a bad history with Anastasia so what could he do but stare down and pick at his food? He was doing well so far. Anastasia hadn't even spoken to him yet and he silently thanked all of Durin for that small favor.

"Fili...Kili."

All eyes were suddenly on Estelle, but she refused to remove her own from her sister as a small contest was issued between the two of them. "You may be excused if you wish. And take Arenir with you." A rare, but very serious, tone was used and the two brothers were immediatly thankful that someone had finally caught on. Fili scooped up Arenir and they exited the small, open room. They were quickly greeted by another elf and were lead to rooms that they would use for the remainder of their stay.

Anastasia gave a sly smile to her sister and said in a mocking voice while scooping something from a bowl and plopping it down on her plate. "What's the matter Estelle? Can they not handle a little skin? Are they honestly that embarrassed about seeing a woman? Must not be as old as I thought hmmm?" She was pushing it now. Its one thing to mess with her, but Estelle would not have her sister talking in such a way. Especially about people she dearly cared about.

"Don't be silly Anastasia. Do not confuse embarrassment with decency. They have enough pride and morals to look away when necessary. Though that's more than I can say for you." The contest was broken when Anastasia glared and began to eat at her food. Not a word was spoken other than between the two girls. Even the elves that played beautiful music cast a look to each other. Whether it was worry or amusement of a tiny brawl Estelle did not know, but she knew that her fuse was becoming shorter and shorter the more she had to endure her sister.

Thorin noticed her anger slowly rising and he placed a hand upon her leg under the table, squeezing it gently in an effort to calm her down. "You're feeling quite brave tonight, aren't you Estelle? When did you become that way. I know it wasn't in Erebor. You always cried and shied away from anything and everything. Why the sudden change?"

Estelle seethed out a sigh, but still no words were spoken. None of the company dared to interfere with what was going on, and they silently wish that they could be excused as well. Fili and Kili got out lucky and didn't have to endure anymore of the...tenseness. It was suffocating them.

"Anastasia, we are making this meal awkward for everyone around us. We should continue this conversation later, when no one else is around." Estelle suggested, grabbing the hand that Thorin placed on her leg and squeezing it in an effort to calm herself down.

Rolling her eyes, Anastasia began to eat once more, agreeing with her sister for once. "Fine, we'll talk later. Thorin, how have you been as of late? We haven't had a time to catch up yet."

Thorin gave a side glance over to Estelle, noticing that she was finally picking at her food. She wasn't eating, but it was better than going to bed on an empty stomach and for that, he was thankful. But now he has to deal with Anastasia, and that would be tricky to do.

"I have been well." Short and simple. Perhaps by not giving a lot of effort, Anastasia would become bored with him and let him eat his meal in peace. "That's good! I am so happy to know that! It was such a shame when Erebor fell, though I wouldn't have the pleasure of knowing would I?"

Everyone caught onto her small remark and everything that it implied. "Maybe if I wasn't banished then I would have been able to help. But as you can see, I didn't have that opportunity, did I Estelle?"

Thorin was also not very happy with that comment, but he was not in pain like Estelle. He could tell that her back was starting to hurt her again, and Anastasia constant teasing was about to make her snap. Pain mixed with anger and stress was not a good combination with the natural hothead of a dwarf.

"That's it! You have no right Anastasia! No right at all! How DARE you!" Estelle shot from her seat faster than Thorin could stop her. All he could do was stare up at her red face, balled fists, and heaving chest. He had never seen her this angry and he wasn't sure if she would be able to contain it for much longer.

"How dare you say such things to me, to Thorin, to this entire company? You have no idea what happened that day. NO IDEA. And you sit here in your skimpy outfit, acting like you own the world and how you seem to be much better than everyone else. Believe me when I say it, you're not. Had it not been for me you wouldn't even be sitting here right now."

Anastasia also rose from her seat, but she did it in a much calmer manner. Her eyes held a bit of mischief and her hands were placed on her hips as she stared at her fuming sister. "If there's something you want to settle Estelle then I suggest that we get it over with."

Anastasia walked over to Estelle, and had Thorin not rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around Estelles; she would have exploded and drove her sister into the ground below. "It pains me to see such affection from him. That should be me in your place. Just another reminder of what you took from me. There is a sparring ring down by the river, I'll see you soon."

Anastasia quickly walked from the table and the company, but even though she was gone, it did not soothe the fire that burning within Estelle. "Thorin, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but please let me go. I will not sit back and let her talk in such a way."

The rest of the company also rose from their seats, not hungry anymore after what just happened. "Lass, you're hurt. You don't need to be sparring." Balin said, coming over to her and giving her a pleading look. Estelle tried to pull away, but Thorins grip on her tightened even more. He definitely did not want her going into battle, even if it was just with Anastasia.

"I appreciate the concern, but this...this cannot go on. Please let me go Thorin." Estelle managed to turn herself around in his grip so she could look at him, and that was all it took. He saw the anger in her eyes, but at the same time he saw the hurt. The hurt those words gave her was like a new knife to her back all over again.

He slowly released her arms and took a small step back. "Thank you." Estelle quickly turned and exited the room just as Lord Elrond and Gandalf made an appearance. She pushed past them with as much kindness as she could muster, but the words that were spoken hurt her deeply. Its was a hurt that was not bearable. Physical pain had nothing compared to what she felt that moment.

"What was that? I have never seen Estelle...stomp...before. What has angered her so?" Gandalf asked, concerned about his little dwarf friend. He watched her as she rounded a corner, fists balled and eyes straight and narrowed.

"Yes, I was coming to fetch her. To check on her wound once more before she retired to bed. "Lord Elrond said, giving a little look over to Gandalf and then down to the company. The question was clear in his eyes but at the same time he saw the worry within the companies.

"Well...her and her sister kind of got into a spat." Bofur started. "Now they're going to try and kill each other...we don't know what to do. The lass has never been like this."

Lord Elrond's eyes widened at this. "They are going to battle? Where?"

"In the sparring ring. I have never seen the lass get so angry before. She was always such a gentle soul back in Erebor. She walked out of this room with the intent to kill." Dwalin said, arms crossed over his broad chest and his eyes on the hall that Estelle went down.

"Anastasia is a decent fighter. She often spars with us. And Estelle is hurt; you must talk her out of it." Lord Elrond warned, giving a glance down to Thorin.

Thorin was about to respond, but a loud horn was suddenly heard blowing in the not to far distance. "That horn signifies that two are about to spar in the sparring ring. I can only assume its Estelle and Anastasia. We must hurry, Estelles wound does not need to reopen again. There is always a chance for infection and possibly more tearing if too much movement occurs."

The group rushed from the room and down a small pathway where they picked up Fili, Kili and Arenir. "What's wrong! Why are we running!" Kili asked as Arenir bounced in his back. Worry was in his eyes once more. What was happening?

"You boys missed it! Anastasia and Estelle got into a spat and now they are going to spar! But with Estelles back, it's hard to know how she'll hold up!" Bofur yelled as they made their way down to the sparring ring.

They arrived moments later to see two figured down within the circle, blank expressions on their faces, and various weapons at their disposal. They were no longer dressed in their Elven outfits. Anastasia sported white leather pants and shirt, and the silver armor of the elves while her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Estelle dressed back into her normal clothes with her hair braided out of her face as well.

The sparring ring was built in a way that it was more of a show than anything. The ring itself was encased by a silver ring of braided branches and leaves, while white marble covered the bottom of the floor. There was a small white brick wall that rose up and another band of braided branches kept observers from falling over and into the ring. The purpose of this was so that the teachers could properly asses the fighter from above and give them instructions on what they were doing wrong.

"Estelle!" Thorin shouted, watching as she turned to look at him up on the balcony of the ring. "Come up here! You're hurt! Your wounds do no need to be reopened!" Thorin showed genuine concern for Estelle and had it not been for the seriousness of the moment, he would have gotten badgered by Balin about how he should go ahead and take Estelle to be his wife. But such teasing could wait for another day.

Estelle actually let a small smile slip onto her face as she stared down at the polished ground. "Forgive me Thorin, but this needs to happen. This has needed to happen for over sixty years. I'll take a scolding later but as of now, please let me be."

Thorin gripped the edge of the rails and breathed in deeply, shaking his head down to Estelle. "Oh you'll get a scolding alright." Once Estelle finally looked up at him, he gave her a nod. And that was all she needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my lovelies~ I worked very hard on this chapter and tried to capture the emotions that were at play. So please tell me if it was a success! And remember to review! Reviews are most welcomed! :)

* * *

The wind rushed through the air in a warm breeze. The sun was setting and torches around the sparring ring were soon lit by elves that had come to see what all the commotion was about. The two girls remained silent, grasping their weapons heavily in their hands as each other waited for the first move to be issued.

"Are you going to stand there all day Estelle? Are you too afraid to fight me?" Anastasia teased, swinging up an Elven sword over her shoulder and placing a hand upon her hips. Her eyes narrowed as she waited for a reply from the other half of her blood.

Estelle looked straight at her sister and died on the inside. She saw a beautiful woman with so much potential, but her attitude turned her sour and her jealously of everything ruined her. With a sudden motion, Estelle threw down her sword, taking a step back and outstretching her arms from her sides. "I don't want to hurt you Anastasia." This surprised everyone around them and they almost wanted to jump down and stop the useless fight before it ever began. But that could not happen, not now. Things had gone too far for it to be stopped now.

"Hurt me?" Anastasias own fury overtook her and she began running toward and unarmed Estelle, her sword over her head and ready to slice Estelle down to the ground without a second thought. "That's all you've done Estelle!" Her footsteps pounded loudly into the marbled floor as she ran. Her armor clanked against her body and she began to bring her sword down toward Estelle in blind fury.

Estelle did not need to raise a hand. As she stepped to the side, Anastasia flung her sword into the ground, the rebound to painful for her to hold onto it and it vibrated from her grip as she tumbled to the ground. Estelle felt the hurt well within her all over again. "Tell me Anastasia. What have I ever done to hurt you?" It's the last thing that she ever wanted to do. She hated hurting people, people that she cared for.

Rising from the ground, Anastasia quickly whipped her head around, charging at her sister with no weapons of her own as it lay forgotten on the ground. "What do you mean! You've done everything Estelle!" Anastasia balled her fist up and brought it across Estelles left cheek.

A gasp left the crown and Fili and Kili glanced up to Gandalf. "W-Why did she do that? She didn't even try to avoid it!" Fili exclaimed out, his eyes going up toward the wizards. "The relationship between Estelle and Anastasia is a very difficult one. Estelle does not wish to hurt her sister and won't, by putting her in her place, she wants Anastasia to know that she did not betray her. She would rather let Anastasia beat all of the frustration of her rather than throw a punch." Gandalf sighed out. "This fight is not about declaring a winner; it's about establishing the truth."

"Everything? We played together, we ate together, we shared childish secrets and made silly pacts together. Do you remember none of that? Do you remember none of what we used to be?" Estelle breathed out, spitting blood onto the ground as Anastasia seethed. She brought up hand and wiped the blood from her lips with the back of it, wincing slightly as she scraped across her busted lip.

"Of course I remember! We were children then! We have grown up now!" Anastasia threw another punch toward Estelle and once again, she did nothing to avoid it. "We have gone past the child stage."

"Have we?" Another punch was thrown, but this time Estelle stepped out of the way, tripping Anastasia and watching in pain as she flew to the ground, hitting the side of her head on the hard marble. "Have we really grown up? Here we are bickering like children, but still you refuse to answer the question that I have asked since my arrival here. You've danced all around it and haven't given me a straight answer."

Wiping the blood from her lip, Anastasia rose from the ground, turning toward Estelle and narrowing her eyes in a deathly stare. "And what question would that be?" She panted out.

"What have I ever done to betray you?" A silence was issued throughout the crowd as they all wanted to hear the answer. "All my life I have tried to be a good younger sister to you. You know not the pain that you have put me through Anastasia, and you stand there so boldly saying that I have betrayed you, when if fact you are the one who betrayed me. Betrayed Thorin, Betrayed all of Erebor. So I want to know, what have I done to make you hate me."

"You took him from me Estelle. The only person that I ever showed a genuine interest in and you took him right from underneath me! You knew that I had affections for him and you stole him! You're the reason that Thorin and I never had a chance to be together! It's because of you I did what I did!" Anastasia lunged forward and brought her knee up to Estelles stomach, hitting her hard and knocking the breathe out of her. She fell to the ground in a wheezing heap while Thorin nearly dented the rails just to maintain from going down there and stopping the fight.

"I was so happy the day I realized that I would become the servant to Thorin. And then you were born. As the years went on I noticed. You may think that I didn't, but I did." Estelle managed to pick herself back up, clutching at her stomach and wincing when she felt crimson blood seeping through her clothes once more. It dripped from her back and down her leg to the floor. Every step she then took left behind a bloody footprint, a reminder of past battle and a new showing of the pain she felt within her heart.

She hated these words. They made her feel like trash, like she really was the reason behind all that happened even though she knew she wasn't. "Why do you think I never did anything? Of course I knew of your fondness for him, and that is why I never spoke unless spoken to. I tried to stay away and then you did what you did." Standing straight, Estelle closed her eyes as she felt Anastasia fist connect with her already bruised cheek. She spat out even more blood and went back to looking at Anastasia.

"Did you? I saw the smiles. I saw the looks he gave you, even when you weren't looking and didn't notice. Even though you tried to avoid him it wasn't enough. The fact that you exist was enough. Enough for him to forget all about me and go straight for you. He showed a love towards you that I could never have" Estelle looked as her sister tried to hit her again, but she brought up her own hand and caught the oncoming fist. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes and she took another punch that came from Anastasias free hand, not wanting to stop the assault of the angry dwarf before her.

"No Anastasia. You did what you did because you were and still are a child. You get angry when you don't get your way. You tried to take him like he was nothing more than a piece of meat and that made him angry. You are the reason that you are no longer his servant, not me."

Anastasia snarled her nose and attempted to hit Estelle again, but Estelle pushed down the speedy fist and made her fall to the ground once more in a fuming heap. "Believe it all you want Anastasia, but I have done nothing to you. You have brought everything upon yourself, and you know it."

"I hate you Estelle. You were the perfect daughter, the perfect friend, the perfect everything! You're the younger sister! Everything you had should have been mine! Now look at me! I life with elves! I don't live in Erebor! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen mother and father! I don't even remember what they look like!" Anastasia shoved Estelle by the shoulders once she got up again, but it did not make her move much. She then slapped her across the face, tears of Estelles now staining her hand with their sorrow.

"Anastasia...I'm sorry."

She paused. Anastasia's eyes widened in shock and she let out a shaky breath. One simple sentence managed to make her freeze, even if only for a moment. Estelle would not remove her gaze from her sister, she simply could not. She needed to see her reaction, to see Anastasia when she heard those words.

"I'm sorry that's what you think. I'm sorry you see me, your own sister, as such-"

"I don't want your apology. I don't NEED it. Because of you, I have lost everything. I have lost any chance with Thorin, any chance of seeing our parents, and any chance of ever returning to Erebor when and IF you and your company reclaim it. And that's a big IF. Did you honestly think that a few small dwarves could take on a dragon? Take on Smaug."

Again, silence rang through the ring as Anastasia spoke. "When the dragon came you were at Erebor, stocked with weapons and defenses...and numbers. But even those could not take him down; he squashed you all like you were nothing. Nothing more than a twig under his foot. You can march to Erebor if you want, but fourteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard? You don't stand a chance against the dragon. And when you die Estelle, I will stand by your grave just to say I told you so."

Anastasia began walking away from the ring, her anger not allowing her to think straight. She was done. She didn't have to listen to Estelle anymore. "I'm done. You're the reason I'm like this anyway, go die a fiery death for all I care. And take your apology with you." As Anastasia made her way to the exit of the sparring ring, bloodied footsteps were running toward her quickly.

Estelle grabbed Anastasia, but when she tried to pull away Estelle quickly halted all movements from her and pushed her to the floor, holding her by her throat and her hands with her knees. She was panting, all the strength would soon be gone from her, and she knew that. She knew that she couldn't hold Anastasia for long. "I am the reason you live. Don't you ever forget that Anastasia. I am the reason you breathe, the reason you walk, the reason you have enough sense to say such hurtful things to me and to the company." Estelle let her tears flow freely now, and every drop that fell landed on Anastasia now stunned face. They fell on her cheeks, rolling down them until they landed on the floor below, fading away just as quickly as they had appeared.

"Call me what you want, think what you want about me Anastasia, but remember this. You are my sister, and I love you. I'll never stop; I never have. But just because you are my sister, that does not mean I have to put up with you and your hateful words and thoughts." Anastasia remained silent as Estelle moved away from her slowly, her back only allowing so much at a time as it still leaked blood down to the floor.

Anastasia got up quietly and exited the ring, not sparing a glance towards anyone or anything as she made her way back to her own room. She left Estelle in the ring. Hurt emotionally, hurt physically, and bleeding once more. Estelle stood still, looking at the back of Anastasia as she disappeared into a door.

"You won't even spare me a glance, will you sister? Must you hate me so much?" A small sob racked through her system and the full reality of what happened kicked in and Thorin could take it no longer. He jumped down into the ring, not caring about what everyone else thought and walked toward the shaking Estelle.

His movements were slow as he approached. "Estelle?"

She brought her hands up to her mouth, trying to hold in all the emotions that were coursing through her at the moment. She hated looking weak, especially in front of Thorin, the one that she admired most. She could not speak anymore and was on the verge of falling to the ground any moment. "Estelle." Thorin walked in front of her and placed a hand on the side of her head, bringing her to his chest as she cried out her pain.

Her left eye was swollen shut and the top left of her lip was busted open, still dripping blood. Purple adorned both sides of her cheeks and her head throbbed. From all the hitting and from all the crying that she had done. Her back ached terribly and at that moment she could no long take it. She grasped at the front of Thorin shirt, staining it once again with her tears, but this time with her blood as well, and she let loose her emotions to him.

Lord Elrond watched as Thorin tried to comfort Estelle as best as he could and he soon made an announcement to the other elves that watched the now private moment. "Alright. There's nothing to see, it's over. Go back to your homes, it is getting dark here. Arwen, come here please." As the silken bodies did as they were asked, Lord Elrond's daughter came over to him. She had remained hidden for some time, not use to the new visitors, but such a racket caused her to emerge and see what all the fuss was about.

"Yes father?"

"I need a favor. Go to the medical room; get me fresh gauze, the appropriate healing herbs, and salts for a cleansing bath." He instructed. As Arwen gave a small bow, he stopped her for another moment. "And when you're finished, tell Anastasia that I want to speak with her...tonight." Arwen gave a nod and headed towards the medical room, doing as her father asked.

Dwalin looked down at the rest of the company, a sigh leaving his mouth as he ran a hand over the top of his head.

"I say we do the same. Thorin will stay with the lass until she is better. There is nothing more for us here, let's go to sleep." Many mumbles and nods came from the tired dwarves and they retreated back with the elves, too riled up emotionally and too tired physically to fight back.

"But I don't want to go to bed!" Arenir yawned out, rubbing her eyes sleepily with one hand while the other grasped at the thumb of Fili. He chuckled and picked her up, holding her to his chest and taking her away with his brother at his side. "Of course not. You're not sleepy at all are you?"

"Gandalf. You should retire as well. I can see that sleep has not been your friend as of late." The old wizard nodded toward Elrond with a yawn and gave one last look down to the sobbing dwarf. Thorin and her were on the ground now, her knees finally have given out due to the emotions and the pain of her back.

"Come along Bilbo, you'll be bunking with me I suppose."

"R-Right. Uh Gandalf. What exactly happened? I'm not familiar with everything, nor the woman Anastasia. I missed all of it." True Bilbo had missed much of what happened. He had been sight seeing and didn't hear the story at supper. Rivendell had called his name the moment they arrived and he wanted to see all of it before they departed once more on their adventure.

"What happened you ask?" Gandalf stopped his walking for a moment and mulled on the question, bringing up his pipe and blowing out smoke rings. "Well, I guess you can say Estelle made Anastasia realize her true intentions."

"I-I don't understand. That was a fight that just happened, and Estelle did nothing to defend herself. She let herself get beaten. It makes no sense to me."

"Anastasia hates Estelle because Thorin favored Estelle instead of her. But Anastasia cannot see past the fact that Estelle saved her life long ago. She is a child in a woman's body. When a child does not get what they want, they pitch a fit." Bilbo's eyes widened in shock. What exactly happened back in Erebor between those too?

"Estelle got her knees, cried, and begged shamelessly for Anastasia to be spared from death. And she was successful, but at a cost. A cost that Anastasia cannot live down."

"Cost?"

"Because of her actions, Anastasia was to be beheaded. But Estelle managed to convince the king to spare her. In return, she was banished from Erebor for the rest of her life. Come now, we should speak no more of this. It will only upset Estelle further." Bilbo agreed with a nod and followed Gandalf to the small house that they would bunk it.

"Yes, you're right. I do hate seeing her cry like that." Bilbo muttered out, giving one last glance to the saddened dwarf before going to bed for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi there my lovlies~ ...please don't kill me...I know I have taken a break but I had very good reason I promise! School is a killer! But recently I went to watch a movie and saw a preview to the next Hobbit movie and OH MY GOODNESS! It's like all my inspiration just came flooding back in an instant! So now I present to you We Thought You Dead, chappie number 12! Remember to review!

* * *

"Ouch..." A small whimper came from the beaten dwarf as she clutched onto Thorin. They had managed to get her back into the room they shared and Elrond once again tended to her back as gently as he could, running his fingers over the bloodied cut as he applied more healing herbs. Though it was awkward, both men had managed to help her with a cleansing and herbal bath. She was in no condition to bath by herself. She had drifted in and out and consciousness and they would not risk her drowning in two feet of water.

"Please forgive me. I am trying to be as gentle as I can, but your fight has torn the wound even further than before. You need to rest. Dare I say it, you need to be bedridden for at least a few days, maybe even a few weeks. It depends on how your back takes to the herbs." Lord Elrond urged.

"That's not possible. I cannot. My body may be weak, but my insides are as alive as the sun. Anastasia can bring out the worst in me."

"Estelle. You need to rest." Thorin said, watching carefully as Elrond mended her back once more, his hand holding hers and taking the squeezes she gave whenever she was in pain from Lord Elrond's mending. "We will stay here as long as we have too. To make you well again." She knew that it was not his desire to stay here, and now it was becoming her own desire to leave. Anastasia has ruined any chance she may have had to actually enjoy Rivendell.

"That's the problem. I-I don't want to stay here. Lord Elrond, how is you came by her anyways? Surely Anastasia did not get on your good side." Estelle muttered, clutching her shirt to her as it fell from her shoulder lightly. Thorin placed it back into its proper place and Elrond finished his work by putting from gauze over the wound so it would hopefully heal, attaching it together and then buttoning the back of the silk shirt Estelle wore back up.

"We found Anastasia much like the way we found you. She was beaten, battered and bruised, and for the longest time did not say anything." Lord Elrond was about to say something else but only for a brief moment he drifted out into space. Not paying any mind to anything or anyone around him.

"Anastasia not saying anything? That's hard to believe, but I have no reason to doubt you." Estelle mumbled, glad that she was finally finished with the day. She wanted to sleep, sleep all of her pains away and all of her sadness away. But mostly, she wanted Thorin. She wanted him to stay with her tonight and comfort her while she dreamed the night away.

Lord Elrond gave a small smile to the tiny dwarf before getting up and heading towards the door, now out of his little mind drift. "Yes, I know. Hard to believe isn't it? I will leave you two for tonight. Rest Estelle. Rest well and think no more of Anastasia. I will deal with her tonight and she should not bother you or any of your company anymore. Sleep now." Lord Elrond exited the room and shut the door gently, making as much nose as a mouse would.

The stars twinkled outside the open window as Thorin helped Estelle lay down in the bed, making sure to watch her wounds carefully. "That was a very foolish thing to do, you are aware of that right?" Thorin mumbled, pulling up the covers around Estelle and watching as a small tears found its way down her face. He reached forward, wiping them away from her swollen eye with his thumb and grieving that he ever let it happen in the first place. At that moment she was so delicate, so fragile. At that moment she was broken. A body and nothing more, a shell with cracks.

"Probably. I admit that it was foolish, but it needed to happen. I know that Anastasia will never change, but I couldn't help but try and convince her that I did nothing wrong. I know that I have done nothing, but she...Anastasias mind is complicated and she knows how to hold a grudge."

"That's true. I think everyone can tell that now. Not that we needed to be reminded but we all know you have done nothing." The wind came sweeping through the window like a sad song. Cold to the touch and able to make you feel chilled emotions. Estelle gave a small laugh and then groaned from the pain of her back. She clutched at the covers fiercely as Thorin stared down at her from his seated position beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Are you cold?"

Even though she didn't want to admit it. The herbs had already begun to do their work on her back, making it cool to whatever she touched. At the moment her entire body was chilled and she felt as though she would begin forming ice around her any moment. "A little. I don't know what he put on my back but it must be working."

"Then tonight I will stay with you and keep you warm." Thorin began to remove all if his armor and the unnecessary clothes that he wore throughout the day. Though Estelle was cold, his own body was alight with fire. Everything that had happened made him angry with rage and the flames of anger licked at his skin like the feiry breath of Smaug. Shedding his clothes was one of the most pleasant things he had done that day. He was left only in his sleeping pants when he climbed into the large bed, Estelles eyes never tearing away from him. "What is wrong?" He asked, pulling up the covers and stretching and arm above his head, letting it rest there comfortably before fully settling in for the night.

"Is it true Thorin? All those years back in Erebor, even when I wasn't looking...did you truly look at me that way?" Her voice was no more than a small whisper, but her words spoke louder than any shout ever could. Of course he had, he still does. Whenever she was laughing with little Arenir, joking with Fili and Kili, or even telling ridiculous stories with Bofur...he was looking. Looking with as much love as he could...without getting caught of course.

"Sleep Estelle. You are tired and need to rest. I will be here in the morning to help you dress if you wish." Estelle curled up against Thorins bare chest, enjoying the way his heat spread through her frigid form. He wrapped an arm around her and she placed a hand against his chest, her fingers making patterns through the small amount of hair he had and before he knew it, she suddenly stopped. Sleep had already consumed her and she now dreamed. Dreamed of a better place than the one that held her sister.

"Goodnight Estelle." Thorin placed a kiss upon her forehead and within minutes, he to dreamed of a better place.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

"Father, I have summoned Anastasia like you asked. She is waiting for you in your chambers. I hope that is a suitable place, I could think of no other that would be private like you wanted. How is the young dwarf?" Arwen, the beautiful daughter of Lord Elrond stood just outside her fathers door, waiting to leave so she too may retire to bed for the night. It was late and she was surprised that she hadn't fallen over the moment she had begun waiting for her father by the door.

"I thank you much Arwen. I have been meaning to talk with Anastasia for quite sometime now but...I have had a vision. A terrible vision and it will all be Anastasias doing. As for Estelle, I have given her the strongest herbs possible to try and heal her quickly. It depends how her body reacts to them before we know anything. Go to bed now Arwen, you are tired and haven't heard half of what I've said. Sleep now and I will see you in the morning."

Arwen gave a small bow and her father kissed her on each cheek, wishing her a peaceful nights sleep. He then turned to the large and carved wooden door, pushing it open and expecting to find an angry dwarf there, but nothing.

"Anastasia? Anastasia where are you! Come out this moment!" Lord Elrond looked around frantically for the small dwarf but she was nowhere to be seen. He glanced over to the window and noticed that it was open and the curtains were flying around from the nights wind. She was gone. Anastasia and all of her wickedness was gone from Rivendell.

"Guards! Archers!" Lord Elrond fled from his room quickly, gathering as many elves as he could to the entrance of Rivendell. "Listen to me. Anastasia is going to to something terrible and it will effect the company that resides here now. Go find her, and when you do bring her back to me, bound so she cannot run again. Now go!"

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Morning came swiftly and rather loudly that next day. Estelle could still feel the warmth of Thorin and she awoke from the suns bright rays shining down on her rudely. She twisted slightly and maneuvered herself to where she was sitting on the side of the bed, staring at the birds that flew by in early hours of the day.

"Well, here goes another day I suppose." The clothing that Thorin and Lord Elrond provided her with was nothing more than an extremely long shirt and she assumed it to be a mans for it had little shape and did nothing for her. A small grunt caught her attention and she scooted back a bit, allowing her legs to once more rest of the bed. Thorin was still snoozing away and had rolled over, throwing his arm over her legs in an effort to cling onto something.

Estelle was about to say something when the door to their room burst open suddenly and the shrill voice of a child came ringing through their ears. "Esssssstelleeeee! Thoooooooorin! I missed you!" Arenir sure was a chipper little thing wasn't she? She ran through the room like a bolt of lightening and jumped on the bed between Estelle and Thorin, waking him from his peaceful slumber.

Her blonde hair was frazzled and she still wore the clothes she went to sleep in. Thorin jumped, sitting straight up and looked at what had disturbed him and his nice sleep. "Child, what are you doing in here this early? I thought Fili and Kili were looking after you?" Thorin yawned out, trying to maintain his balance for he was not fully awake yet.

"Yes, where is Fili and Kili anyways? I agree with Thorin, they are supposed to be looking after you." Estelle mused out, her thoughts drifting to the pair that was more than likely running amock through Rivendell, looking for their lost little girl.

"I ran away! It's a game I wanted to play, but they were still sleepy and fell asleep before I could ask them to play. So I just ran away!" She was dressed in what Estelle thought to be one of Filis night shirts. It was far too long for her and she was amazed that the child didn't trip on the way here. Suddenly, the sound of frantic feet were heard just outside their opened door and a flash of brown and blonde went whizzing by in a hurry.

"That was them!" Arenir screeched, quickly yanking up the covers and hiding under them between Estelle and Thorin. "I'm not here okay?"

"Haha, alright little one. You're not here. Be still though otherwise they will find you." Estelle allowed the small girl to curl up next to her and she provided a breathing hole so she wouldn't suffocate. The frantic feet was heard again and Fili and Kili literally came sliding into the room, panting with a worried look in their eyes.

"S-Sorry Uncle! But we have lost Arenir! Do you know where she is?" Kili breathed out, holding a hand to his stomach in a sad effort to regain some breath. They, at least, wasn't dressed in their night attire. From the looks they had, they must have been searching for quite some time.

"You lost her? You were supposed to be looking after the child." Thorin said, getting up from the bed and searching for a shirt to wear. It was no doubt awkward having his nephews come barging in his room, him without decent clothes and in bed with Estelle.

Had it been any other time, the brothers would have been sniggering at the mere thought of Thorin and Estelle together, but as of now their minds were focused on something else completely. Once Thorin was out of bed, he left a rather large lump still under the covers, and it was not any part of Estelle.

She looked over to the brothers and then made a motion with her head down to the covers, a small smile slipping when the 'lump' moved a bit and giggled. "We haven't seen her, have we Thorin?" Estelle said, glancing over to the decently dressed dwarf now.

"No we haven't."

Fili and Kili gave large smiles to each other and then sighed loudly. "Well that's such a shame, isn't it brother?" Fili said, taking a few steps forward towards the bed, Kili in hot pursuit. "It is a shame. I wonder where she could have gone?"

Soon the brothers were at the edge of the bed and Estelle got up gently, going over to Thorin and watching as the funny scene played out before them. "I guess you should just leave then. She isn't in here as you can see." Estelle said, giving them a smile and a small wink.

"True. We will see you two later for breakfast then." The pair went to the other side of the bed and crouched down behind the large headboard, shielded from all sight. Estelle on the other hand went over and shut the door, making sure to make a loud noise. Within seconds, a blonde head popped out from under the covers and she quickly jumped off the bed, laughing and giggling at her 'cleverness'.

"I got them! They still don't know where I am Estelle!" She squealed loudly. But within moments, the brothers emerged, swiftly and silently. Kili scooped up the tiny girl and began to tickle her on the stomach, making her laugh and swat away his intruding hand.

"How could you do that to us! We were worried about you!" Fili exclaimed, catching the small girl as she was tossed over from Kili. The trio laughed and played for a few more moments until Arenir had calmed herself. She clung to Filis neck without mercy and they said their goodbyes, leaving Thorin and Estelle alone once more.

She gave out a small laugh and then walked over to the bed once more, sitting down on it. Thorin stared at her for the longest time, not moving and not saying a word. "Thorin? What's wrong? You've been staring for a few minutes now."

Still he stared at her, but slowly he made his way over and sat beside her on the bed. "How is your back? Does it still hurt?"

"Actually no it doesn't hurt. Would you look to see how it is?" Estelle turned on the bed to where her back was facing him. He sat down behind her and undid a few of the buttons, opening up the shirt slightly, giving a small hum. "Your back...it's almost completely healed. There is only a faint scab over the skin now." He let his fingers brush over the use to be wound and he felt a shiver from her. A shiver she had not meant to do and it certainly wasn't from the wind. He grew silent after a minute or so, staring at her battle scarred and burned back.

"Thorin? Are you okay? You got really quiet."

"You would think that as much time as we have spent together as of late, I would know the feel of your skin. I would grow old of it and not take any happiness when feeling it. But I haven't..." He was very serious when he spoke and still he continued to run his rough hands over her equally rough back, feeling the bumps of previous scars and battle...and memories.

"Very much...I would like to feel more of it." Estelle drew in a sharp breath when she felt his hand travel higher. Up to her shoulders they went, and then back down slightly, bringing a bit of her shirt with them. Lower he brought his hands until they rested at her hips, pulling slightly and bringing her back toward him until her back hit his chest with a small thud. Still covered, she gripped at the front of her shirt, holding it up to keep herself covered from his eyes.

No words were spoken between them and the heat of a crimson blush danced on Estelles bruised cheeks; dancing it's way to her ears and down her neck. "If you wish...tell me to stop." Thorin breathed out in an airy whisper. His lips were close to her shoulder bone, but even at that moment she said nothing, only gripping at the cloth of the shirt as she felt him breathe warm breath onto her.

"Very well then." Closing his eyes, Thorin locked one of his arms around her waist while the other settled on her shoulder. He moved away bits of her hair before closing his lips around the bare skin there. Estelle also closed her eyes, leaning back into him and letting her head fall back on his shoulder. She placed her hand over his near her stomach and he intertwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb over her hand gently.

Again there were no words spoken between them. There didn't need to be any for actions spoke louder than ever. Thorin was gentle, trailing kissing from her shoulder up to the crook of her neck, making her jump slightly from the tickling sensation he caused. A small smiled appear on his face as he trailed even higher, noting the way she would inhale sharply when he kissed a certain place.

"Estelle, look at me. Open your eyes." He took a hand and brought it up to her cheek, turning her head towards his. She slowly opened her eyes, staring into his and seeing a smolder there that wasn't before. She gave a dry swallow, forcing a lump down her throat before she felt is hand trail down her neck once more, grasping it there was as much gentleness as he could muster.

She brought her own hand up, letting it rest in the hair of his thick beard. "You're so kind to me Thorin. Kinder than Anastasia ever was. It feels so strange. Yesterday I felt as if I was the scum of the world, being beaten by my sister, the one who should love me most. And now I'm sitting here with you, and you're treating me so...lovingly." She could almost cry at the thought. Never had she expected things to go this far with Thorin. He was a prince, a soon to be king. What was she...a servant?

"Estelle, I would never do anything to hurt you. Never would I treat you as Anastasia did." Thorin grasped at her neck, pulling her closer, close enough until he could feel her shaky breath upon his own lips.

And then there was a giggle.

Eyes shot open and toward the door, and standing there in all of her innocence was Arenir, grasping the fingers of both a flushed Fili and Kili. The brother looked down towards the ground and Kili gave off a small awkward cough.

"W-We were sent by Gandalf. He said breakfast was r-ready." Kili stammered out, thoroughly embarrassed at catching his uncle and Estelle in such a...position.

"And we have! Come on Arenir, brother. I think we've done our job." Fili exclaimed, scooped up Arenir and slinging a spare arm around Kilis shoulder before he fell to the ground in a heap of embarrassment.

The door closed quickly and Estelle chuckled at them and their childish antics. "Those are your nephews." Estelle pulled her shirt back over her shoulders and proceeded to the bathroom, intending to change in private. But before she was able to close the doors, Thorin had come up behind her, once again wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him tightly.

"Maybe one day, they can be your nephews as well." Estelle gave out a small chuckle, spinning around in his arms and placing her hands on either side of his face. She leaned up and placed a small kiss to his forehead before wiggling out of his grip, a smile dancing on her face.

"Perhaps someday...it would be nice."

A mutual smile was held between the two dwarfs, and Estelle shut the bathroom door, intending to change her outfit while she mulled over her new thoughts.


End file.
